You belong to me Hinata
by LadyCassie
Summary: One family brought together by one person. Now that she's back they won't let her go.Gaahina. Is being rewrittn but no big changes 12 chapter rewrittne so far.
1. Coming back

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

Garra-19 Hinata-17 Ino-18 Kankuro-20

Naruto-19 Neji-21 Sasuke -19 Kiba-19

Shino-20 Choji-19 Shikamaru-21 Ten-Ten-20

Rock lee-21 Temari-21 S Sai-20

The smell of blood was everywhere and oh did it put a smile on his face. He looked around to see if everyone was ok. Naruto had killed them with a one hit to each of the men that lay at his feet he was sat beside Kiba who was trying to clean off Akamaru. At one point the would ride around on Kiba but it was the other way around now. Shino stood off in the shadows while Shikamaru sat on one of the bodies. Sasuke stood just behind Gaara a smile on his lips.

''Everyone has been taken care of there is no one left.'' Said Sasuke as he looked to Gaara to see what he would say.

''Let's go we did what we came here to do besides Neji is getting out today so we will be going over to collect him at his old house''. Gaara said with that he turned and headed for home without looking back at the others.

After everyone had cleaned up they set off to meet Neji. He had been the sent jail after being caught during a bank raid. Neji was part of a rich family but that didn't mean he didn't do his job like the rest. Each of them came from families with money but Gaara had more then the rest that is apart from Neji's cousin who would get all the money from her father's company.

As everyone was pulling up some outside the house Gaara noticed some had brought the girls with them. They all got to the house and walked up to the door. Naruto was the one who knocked and they waited when a girl answered .

''Yes can I help you?'' She asked. She had long mid-night hair that went to her mid-back her skin was pale but with a little pink on cheeks but her eyes they were white with hint of lavender. She looked at all of them then her eyes went wide she did something that made everyone shocked she said. ''Naruto is that you it's been so long,'' Then she did it she slammed the door in their faces .

Gaara looked around to see everyone in shock. This the little Hinata he had made life so bad that she had gone and moved too her mother's family on the other side of the of the country . She had grown and looked like a goddess one that Gaara had to have one way or another. After all she was his girl no matter how much time had passed.

The door then opened once again to Neji who had a small smile and shine in his eyes when he looked at Tenten. She didn't waste time an jumped on him and kissed him like there was tomorrow. They broke apart and he turned to the others. ''Well it's good to see you guys too.''

''Neji how's life now that you're out'' said Kiba and gave him a smile glad he was back.

Neji smiled '' Great now that I'm out and it's nice to see the gang again''

As everyone one was getting back into the cars Gaara took hold of Neji before he could go. ''I'm glad Hinata back but what exactly happened to her.'' He needed to know if she was alright if someone had hurt her in anyway so that he could kill them.

Neji sighed and looked back at the house. ''She came back and was like that. My uncle said it was the other side of the family getting back at him thought her but she's still the same on the inside.'' With that he walked off to the waiting cars.

Gaara stood there and thought ''Well my little Hinata we will have some fun later when I come back for you'' With that said he walked off to his car to meet up with the other back at their home.

Later that night

Hinata lay in her bed. Today had taken a lot out of her. She knew she would have to face her past at some point but she didn't think they 3would all just appear outside her home. Even Gaara had been there. He had made her leave her home and friends behind to get away from him. Why of all people did God pick on her? Of all people to have come after her why him? She was sure God was sitting up there laughing. That's when she remembered that day that made her want cry.

Flash back

Hinata had been sitting in the forest by her favourite tree when she heard someone walking towards her. She looked up hoping it was Neji or her father but no it was him. Her friend who had changed and she had been to late to realise just haw much. '' So what you doing out here on your own did I not tell to not leave my sight when going out alone?''

She didn't know what to say so she stood up and looked down at her feet afraid of what he would do to her. He looked at her and smiled, she was everything and everyone knew not to go near her of fear of what would happen to them. He had decided not to go all the way a small part of his old self still remained. He moved his face close to hers till his lips met hers and they kissed. She refused to open up for him so he forced her mouth open with a harsh bite to her lower lip.

She could do nothing for if she did he would take it to a new level and she didn't want that. Not unless she loved him and she knew she could never love him like she had before not as he was now. He broke apart and smiled her like he knew she hated him but he wanted her and so he took her and no one said anything not even her father.

He would keep her and never let go. He hugged her and put his lips beside her ear and said. '' You belong to me Hinata you hear me and always will be and if I ever find you with another man I'II kill him and make you watch then I'II fuck you beside the body'' He pulled back and smiled a smile a mother would give their child then kissed one last time and walked her home all while her eyes where wide open in shock and fear.

Normal time

She left the next day. How could anyone stay if they were told that and she never wanted to come back but she could not stay away forever this was her home after all. The people who loved her were here and she had to return when Neji needed her most but seeing Gaara at her door had been to much. He had grown into a man his blood red hair was as messy as ever his eyes Black rimmed aquamarine had glowed when he had seen her as well as the tattoo of love on his forehead. He grown into a handsome man but she would never think that after what he put her though. She closed her eyes to let tomorrow come and prepare her self for tomorrow.

At Gaara's house

All Gaara could think about was her how she grown more beautiful then she was before. Hinata a goddess in his eye one he had to have. She had gotten away before but now she was back and she would be his again and tomorrow would bring them back together whether she liked it or not but for now he needed sleep

Ok that's chapter It has been rewritten.


	2. Hide and seek

Hinata

I awoke to the sun shinning in the window and knew that it would be a long day. So getting up I went to have my morning shower and go down for something to eat. After I had dressed I went down the stairs to find my father and Neji sitting at the table eating. My father looked up from the newspaper he was reading to speak to me while a maid served me. ''There is no need for you to come into the office today Hinata so you may spend the day as you like.'' He told before going back o reading his paper.

Nodding to myself I spoke. ''I understand. Thank you father I think I will spend some time outside the house today.'' My father nodded back. I planned to be by myself somewhere for if I stayed in the house Gaara would most likely come an no one would stop him.

Neji

I love my cousin very much. She is one of the most important people in my life and without her I don't think I'd be here today but I'm apart of the Sand gang so my loyalties lay with Gaara. I didn't say anything about her going out but I felt I was betraying her because I was going to tell Gaara. It was for her own good even if she didn't know it yet.

Hinata

The forest was near my house so I decided that I would walk the way there less likely someone would notice me. Mother and I had spent so much time here in this very forest when she had been alive and it was also the place where Gaara and I first met.

Flashback

A 5 year old Hinata lay with her head in her mothers lap and listened as she told a story of a demon and his love. Her mother sat against an old oak tree facing the lake. ''Hinata let me tell you a story from a time long ago.'' Hinata eye's turned away from the lake to look at her mother face which stayed locked on the lake. ''There was once a girl. She was young and an beautiful. She lived alone with her mother deep in this very forest. They would come and dance by the lake very much like how you and I do but one day her mother grew ill and passed away into the next life.'' Hinata eye's watered but when her mother turned a loving smile towards her she was able to hold them in. ''She came back to the lake and began to dance but she wasn't alone hiding in the shadows was a demon watching her.''

''The Demon didn't get her did it.'' Hinata small voice asked her mother wanting to know.

''Yes he did. He took her with him but he didn't hurt and as the girl grew older she began to love him like he did her but the towns people of hated the demon and killed the girl to hurt the demon. Hinata are you crying.'' Her mother asked wiping away a tear.

''The poor demon he only loved the girl its so mean of the towns people.'' Hinata snuffled.

''Your so kind Hinata but yes the demon killed the people of the town for what they did to his love. He left the forest but the thing about love is that when someone pass's away they always find away to come back to the one's they love. They may not be as they once where and they may take on a different shape or form but don't be fooled they are still the same on the inside. That's why the demon is waiting somewhere for his love to return to him so that they may be together again. He is the demon who waits his name is Gaara.''

''Gaara that's such a nice name for a demon but he's out there looking. I hope he finds her it would be nice for him to have his happy ending. .'' Hinata whispered her eye lids feeling heavy and she was falling into a deep sleep filled with the dreams of a little girl

''It would be nice that he receive his happy ending but Hinata you and the girl have the same name but more then that the blood that ran in her veins though yours. My little flower may always remember our time together.'' Hinata would remember those words forever.

End Flashback

My mother passed away a week after that and I had run straight here to the lake so that I could feel close to her. I had been crying when a boy come out of the forest and stood before me. I looked up at him and noticed he had blood red hair and a love tattoo on his forehead. Later that night as I played and danced around the lake under the watchful gaze of Gaara did I became friends with him but it was only later that I learned his name was Gaara. At the time I didn't care that he had the same name as the demon I just wanted a friend. It only now that I look do I realise that I shouldn't have befriended him but then again there are many memories that Gaara and i share that still brings a smile to me. As these thought went though my mind I walked deeper into the forest with meeting or seeing a single soul.

Gaara

''So she left an never told anyone where she was going is that it'' Gaara was not in the mood for this how hard can it be to find someone let alone a single person.

''Yes. No one has seen her since she left and no one wants to help me either come on Gaara be a pal.'' Naruto wined not giving Gaara a moment to himself.

''Well did you try ringing her phone'' Gaara said not in the mood to be dealing with this. He had more important things to do then deal with Naruto and his problems.

''Ok I'II ring now wait a minute …. Sakura where are you''

''Now that you have her leave me alone Naruto'' Gaara could finally get away from the knucklehead and sort out how to talk to Hinata today.

Neji came running in just as Naruto left hitting him with the door knocking him out as he ran into Gaara office. ''Gaara Hinata's left an I didn't get a chance to see where she went. I'm sorry but I've been unable to find her.'' Neji said

''Ok so we find one girl and lose the one that I want is that what your telling me'' Gaara shouted the last part. Today was not his day at all. It would want to get better for the sake of those around him or heads would fly. ''

All the people that had been in the room were out the door the second the words came out of Gaara's mouth.' While the others are out might as well look for her myself'.'' He thought going out to get his helmet to take the motorbike for it would be faster and easier to get though traffic.

Hinata

While walking though the forest she same across tree Gaara had made his promise's to her about if he ever caught her with another man. This place even though it was in almost all her nightmares was a place that meant a lot to her. This was where she had first met Shino and Kiba along with Akamaru. At the time he had been so small that he would ride around on Kiba's head from time to time.

When she was forced to date Gaara. Kiba and Shino had been like her bodyguards. Gaara would make them go everywhere with her if he was unable too One or the two of them would walk with her, sit with and make sure she never left there sight on account of Gaara. But even so they were best friends and it didn't feel like they were watching her every move expect for if someone talked to her they would step in and pull her away or tell the person to get lost. It was better then way. Gaara would beat up most of the guys that even looked at her and the girls he'd push out of the way.

She had never got the chance to make friends in high school they were made for her she would call them the 'toys', they were girls who went out with a guy in the group. She didn't count herself as she didn't want to be with Gaara. A few of the guys were cool but if Gaara had ever found out they would have been beat to a pulp. She was from the beginning his and only his. She never had the chance to think she was free even while she was away she always kept away from people in fear Gaara may find her.

On the tree was her and Gaara's name from when they were small promising to be friends forever but it turned into more then that as the two grew and one sided feeling grew as well. How could she grow to love him if he caged her in like an animal and wouldn't let her meet new people.

Gaara

''Its been over an hour and not one of you can find her. Well that's not good is now. Now which one of you wants to be my punching bag.'' Kankuro, Naruto and Neji ran from the room.

''Gaara its not that easy you looked for her as well with any luck. She could be anywhere. Isn't there a place you know that she likes that she goes to be alone'' Sasuke said not wanting to be punching bag Gaara picked but it was the only way to try keep Gaara cool and calm which he wasn't being at the moment.

'Ok somewhere she would go too. Think come on think- think shop, her house, her garden. '' I have it'' Gaara said running off to the motorbike parked on the road. He didn't even notice most of the traffic coming at him as he drove his mind was on one thing, one person and she wouldn't get away. He parked the bike and walked not wanting to make a lot of noise or else he would be heard.

When he got there he found her at their tree. He had made her a few promise's here but one he would never forget.

Flashback

''Hinata you and I we'll always be together no matter what won't we'' a 9 year old Gaara asked his best friend an 8year old Hinata.

Hinata turned her head with a bright smile and eye's filled with Happiness. ''Of course Gaara we'll be together forever no matter what. I promise''

Gaara looked at her and couldn't help the smile that came from her words. ''Yup your right Hinata, you and I will always be together. I promise too'' he finished pulling her into a tight hug.

End Flashback

He seen that she was off in a world of her own to notice him, so he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around. Placing his head on her shoulder he licked the side of her jaw up to her ear and moved his hand up to just underneath her breasts. ''So this is where you were hiding, no wonder them idiots couldn't find you but Kiba should have known this is where he met you after all.'' Gaara whispered to her

She had left, gone and left him. No that was not going to go unpunished for. 'Yes I must punish her make her see that she's mine and only mine but how's the question' he thought running his hand other breasts smiling knowing they were his. Then it had come to him as if by magic.

Hinata

'No. Hw did this happen what's he going to do tome.' she thought just as his hand to grabbed her chest making her gasp in shock.

The he put his lips to her ear and said ''Now for your punishment I going to have a little fun with you my Hinata'' With those word it felt like her world had just ended.

Chapter 2 rewritten.


	3. The Beginning

I do not own Naruto

Gaara pov

We were deep in the forest I had her pushed up against the tree. I had one hand wrapped in her hair and the other wrapped round her waist and arms to keep her in place otherwise she would try to escape but I wasn't going to allow that to happen after it took me so long to finally have her in my arms again. She looked frightened and she should be after all she did to me it was time I show her who she belong too.

''Gaara get off of me. Please don't do this.'' Hinata said trying to turn her head away as kisses were placed along her jaw and down her neck leaving kiss marks in the wake. ''Please let me go.'' She tried moving her arms but I tightened my hold on her then nibbled my way back up to her ear. I was much stronger but I could feel the fight she was trying to put up against me.

''Its been along time Hinata. Didn't you miss me at all. Now come on an kiss me back like old times.'' I kissed while running my tongue along her lips looking for entrance but she didn't open so I moved my left hand from her hair to the inside of her thigh running my hand up and down making her gasp, an as she did my tongue explored around as I kissed her hungrily.

I could feel her try to pull away but my right hand around her kept her in place. I pulled away to breath after a few minutes and looked to see tears running down her cheeks. I decided they shouldn't be wasted an licked them away. My left hand was still rubbing the inside of her thigh. It was a good thing she wore skirt, for me it made everything easier . Just as my hand was about to touch her underwear and finally claim what's mine there was a bark in the distance.

''Ok so I should have looked here first my mistake sorry'' I heard Kiba voice nearing our location. They always did have great timing. '' Look I said sorry so stop looking like your about to kill me Neji .'' Yes just great. Now all we need is Naruto.

Looking at her I noticed she was a mess. Her hair out of place, she had lots of love bites, an teeth marks running up along her neck and her clothes were out of place. Guess I got a little carried away and forget we were in the middle of the forest but then again only five people knew of this place.

''Besides Gaara's here and I bet he's getting busy so we should here moaning sometime soo..'' **smack **''what was that for I'm only telling the tu..'' **smack** ''ok ok I'II shut up aright''.

''Don't forget that's my cousin your talking about so watch what you say and if Gaara hears you talking like that your on your own.'' They were close now. I took her hand and walked towards them. When we came into view Kiba started to laugh and Neji looked the other way not wanting to face they betrayed eye's Hinata was shooting his way.

''Well Neji what did I say about him getting busy.'' Kiba said pointing at the love bites on Hinata's neck. I had arm around her waist. I felt her take a step towards them so I pulled her back and I tightened my hold around her waist. She wasn't going anywhere.

''Don't think your getting off so easy. Your just lucky they showed up.'' I whispered in here ear. ''Besides I didn't get to finish my fun'' I chuckled at the look of horror that crossed her face. I may not have got to finish but I sure as hell will later.

''Neji, Kiba go tell the others we found her and Neji make sure to tell her dad she won't be home tonight.'' I told them as I walk off toward the bike pulling Hinata along with me. She tried digging her feet into the ground to stop me so I just threw her over my shoulder. '' Make sure everyone's home later on as we need to talk about a few things.'' I said as I put Hinata on the bike in front of me. I put the helmet on her and put her hair down the back of her top so that it wouldn't blow up in my face as I drove.

As we drove I could see she had never been on a motorbike before but she seemed to like it and I could bet my life I heard her giggle over the roar of the engine . I was happy knowing I had her back and that no one had touched her in anyway but me. I was never like this with my sister dating and having her boy toys over but just thinking someone touching Hinata made me see red.

Owning my own company and being the boss of a gang helped a lot when it came to money. After my father had been murdered I was one who got the company, money and the house. Kankuro and Temari moved in with me after everything happened but I was ok with that as their family but so are my crew. I had the house rebuilt to my liking and for safely reasons. It's big with four different wings for if anyone was staying.

We pulled up outside the house and I nodded to guard at the gate and he had it opened to let us in. I drove up the long drive way an parked the bike and helped Hinata off taking the helmet off to and walked towards the door. Making sure not to let go her hand as we walked even though I knew she couldn't get away now even if she wanted too.

When we got inside she didn't seem shocked at the size of the house even though it was twice the size of her own house. The house itself was out side the town so it covered a lot of land and with a forest and lake out side no one could get in without the guards knowing. Out the back was a stable, pool, a garage full of dirt bikes, cars , motor bikes and a shooting range for target practice which was hidden from those who didn't know how to get there and even then there was always someone there to keep unwanted visitors away.

'' Ok this is where everything is ok. The south wing is where gang stay if they are staying so that's just their bedrooms, west wing is where I have any meeting or business people who may need to stay over for a night or two. The east wing is where the sitting room, kitchen, in door pool, game room , steam room, cinema and gym is but its not like you'll be going there anytime soon.'' I said pulling her close and whispering the last part lustfully. ''the north part is where you'll be. That's where I stay and of course you , everything you need is there the kitchen, sitting room, bathroom, our own pool, my office and my favourite our bedroom.'' I chucked at the last part and started walking towards my room to finish the little fun we had early where no one could stop us now.

Hinata pov

As we walked I began thinking of ways to get as far away as possible. We walked straight so I knew we were walking towards his room. We got to a door made of steel and stopped he put his hand on a panel and the doors opened to let us pass after the sound of at least seven different locks opening.

'There goes my only way out. Not that I'd get far with the guards outside' I thought as I heard the door close and lock behind us. I heard his chuckle as if he could read my thoughts and I could make out a small smile on his lips as I was lead straight pass the kitchen and pool and we made our way to two dark brown doors with the sand symbol in the centre of them at the end of the hall way.

'' Sorry but there's no way out after that door so make yourself a home babe . Make sure to be a good girl and do as your told or else.'' The way Gaara said it was like he would enjoy punishing me for not doing as I was told which I'm sure he would.

We came into the bedroom. The walls where a dark red, the king-size bed had black satin sheets on it and just above the bed on the wall was the love symbol in gold like the red one he had on his forehead. To me it was the devils room itself and where I'd spend most of the rest of my life if Gaara had any say in it.

I just stood in the room . I could tell he was standing behind me as I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck. I still can't understand how my best friend in the world had turned into the monsters he is today. It had happened and I hadn't noticed till it was to late.

Normal pov

Gaara stepped forward warping his arms around her waist while leaving a trail of kiss's up her neck and along her jaw. He started to nibble her earlobe and pull her towards the bed . When they reached the bed he turned her around and looked into eyes which looked glazed over. He could tell that she wasn't seeing anything he was doing right now and he was going to have fun with that.

When her bare back hit the bed the glazed look vanished and she looked down to see her self in nothing but her underwear. Looking up there was Gaara on all four above her smirking as if knowing what was going thought her mind at that very second.

Having a better look at her body almost made up for her leaving him but there was still the fact that he wanted so much more then to just get to see her body. He wanted to touch and feel it against his and leave his mark on her forever. He would lock her up and throw away the key if he had too. He already asked permission from father to marry her to which he had said yes as the company would make a profit which was all he though about.

She tried to get away but was quickly pushed back in the mattress and held down as she was striped of her underwear. Gaara no longer had any clothes on and he was ready to take her even if she wasn't. Why had she come back here, betrayed by her family and now stuck in a place where there was no escape. That was the last thing she though before being lost in mind blowing pleasure and pain.

This chapter has be rewritten.


	4. Love you

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

Hinata awoke to pain in between her legs. Gaara wasn't laying beside her and she didn't care where he was. She went over last night in her mind. At first there had been but then the pleasure. Every touch she felt had sent her body on over load. How could she have let it happen she didn't know.

Leaving her thoughts for now she got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower and clean her body of Gaara scent which lingered on her body. When she finished she got out she put one of Gaara's shirts on as she didn't have any other clothes an the ones from yesterdays were dirty from sitting in the forest and she couldn't find them in the room.

Walking out of the room she wondered down the hall. She soon found Gaara and Naruto sitting at the kitchen table with piles of money on the table. They stopped talking after seeing her walk into the room. Naruto smiled at seeing her wearing Gaara's clothes. ''Well I see you two didn't wait long to start off where you left off did you.'' Naruto said with grin not knowing how wrong he was.

Gaara stood from the table and pulled her towards him giving her a hug then whispered. ''Don't walk as its going to hurt for awhile.'' Then pulled her onto his lap as he sat back down while saying. ''Naruto take the money to the volt and could you send Temari and Kankuro here when on your way.'' Gaara said while not taking his eyes off Hinata who was trying to stand but Gaara hold refused to let go.

''Ok I'II send them right away and its great having you back Hinata. We missed you all of us. Oh ye Kiba and Shino said to ask if they could stay with her while you go to your meeting later if that's ok.'' Naruto said standing up to leave. With a nod from Gaara as to say yes Naruto gave a wave and was off leaving them alone. Turning so she could get a better look Gaara she found herself locked looking into his eyes.

''How do you feel not to sore I hope.'' Gaara said enjoying the fact that he had caused her pain. He loved her yes but she had hurt him by leaving and this was in a way his way of getting back at her but there was still more to come. When she turned her head away he caught her chin making her look at him. ''Now don't be like that if you remember you're the one who was moaning 'more Gaara more' if my memory is correct which I know it is.'' he said laughing at her beet root face.

Pulling her shin from his grip so she stood in front of him. ''Listen you are the one who wanted me not the other way around and if my memory is correct which it is, you were moaning my name as well. Now if you don't I want to go home.'' She only had his shirt on so her legs were in pain view which is what he seemed to be watching instead of listening to Her. ''Gaara listen to me.''

''Well first I guess your right I did say your name but I do love you remember and as for going home this it now. You could say that I own you and I won't be letting you go anytime soon.'' Gaara said standing and taking her hand pulling her back wards the bedroom.

He walked to a door inside the room which lead them to a closet with his clothes but at the end there was dress's and all other girl clothes. Gaara had Neji give Temari Hinata's sizes so that she could shop for her making sure she didn't need to leave the house anytime soon. Looking now there was three times as many clothes in the closets as there had been before. He didn't want to see Temari's closet if she shopped like this for other people. ''Pick something then come out and I'II have something made for you to eat.'' With a kiss to her cheek he left her to change.

In the kitchen he poured a glass of orange juice and put bread in the toaster. He heard a knock at the door and walked to the door to open it. It opened to an angry Temari who walked in and sat at the table with bang. ''When I get my hands on that little pink haired slut I'II rip her head off.''

Well that was one way to say good morning. ''So do I even want to know what's wrong.'' Gaara said looking at Kankuro who seemed happy at his sister's anger.

''Sakura stayed last night and so did Sasuke they were at it half the night so Temari didn't get any sleep. She moved rooms and then the same thing happened with Naruto half an hour later. She's down there now with trying to get some from Sai He's as clueless as ever .'' Kankuro couldn't stop laughing now remembering the face on Sai before he left.

''Ok I'm sure I don't want to know about there sex life's. Now Lee informed me today that somehow everyone knows Hinata's back and they will most likely use her to get to me. I want everyone out there making sure to get the point across that if anyone touches or says anything they will be brought to me got that.'' Kankuro and Temari nodded. They understood how much Hinata meant to their brother and would do anything to keep him happy.

''Loud and clear. I will send Neji out to lee and Choji out with Shikamaru later they make sure the message is out. Naruto said something about Kiba and Shino staying with Hinata while you meet with Tsunade and Jiraiya so your keeping her in here then.'' Kankuro was always joking around but when it came to his job he knew everything to do with the people in the gang.

Just then Hinata walked out wearing a purple tank top that showed she had her belly button pierced with a butterfly hanging from it and a pair of shorts showing her legs off. Her hair was pulled into a high pony with her bangs falling around her face like always.

''Hinata when did you get your belly button done.'' Temari asked having not know that she had her belly done and by the looks of it Gaara hadn't noticed during their fun last night either .

''Oh I got it done when I went away.'' She walked over to Temari who hugged her being the first time she had got to see her in almost three years. ''When did you get that done.'' There on Temari's right ankle was the sand symbol with a wind symbol on her other ankle.

'' That !. We all have one even Gaara but we each have our own added on like Gaara has his love symbol that he's known for so we each decided to get one's to represent ourselves too.'' Temari said it like she was proud of being able to show off the sand symbol. '' Kankuro show her your one.'' Temari said as she sat and Hinata was given her breakfast.

''Mines the biggest out of all the sand symbols see .'' he said as pulled his top off to show his one took up the whole of his back but in the centre was a puppet hanging from strings.

The sand symbol was know all over the world as a symbol that the person who wore it was a murderer and proud to be called as such and part of the sand gang which they were called by some. When any seen the sand symbol most would rush home knowing something bad was to happen. Looking she knew they were proud to wear the mark and most showed it when going to a kill.

''Hey you never know maybe Gaara will let you get one too since your part of the gang too.'' Kankuro said pulling his top back on . ''You'll have to pick something to go with it like my puppet or Temari's wind. Hey what a about a butterfly.'' he said sitting down beside Temari.

''I all ready talked to Sai and he said he'll get everything ready for tomorrow and then you'll be a member like very one else who lives here.'' Gaara said sitting next Hinata wrapping a arm around her waist pulling her towards him..

''What I didn't know I had to get a tattoo just cause I'm forced to stay here and besides who said I wanted to one to begin with.'' Its not that she didn't want a tattoo but everything was being decided for her and if she got the sand mark then everyone everywhere would no who she was. She could be found within seconds.

''Your getting it even if we have to tie you down so lets just leave it at that. Now I'm leaving in a few so Kankuro send Neji, Choji and Shikamaru out as soon as there ready. Temari send Kiba and Shino down while telling Sakura to go home that we have work to do and she's not needed.'' Gaara said talking the now empty plant and glass form Hinata and putting them in the sink.

''I'II get right on it. I'II see you at dinner Hinata.'' Kankuro said making his way towards the door with Gaara.

''I'II come help you pick something out for dinner so we can talk more ok.'' Temari said giving her a quick hug as she left whispering something to Gaara who gave nod in return.

''So are we staying here for dinner or going somewhere else.'' Hinata said following Gaara into his office and sat on a chair while he sat at his desk.

''No where staying in the house but going to the dining room where they rest of the gang will be meet us for dinner. Naruto said you might like to see everyone again and that they want to see you again too. If it helps Neji will be as well as me, Kankuro and Temari.''

'' Like seeing that traitor will make me feel any better he's the one who got me into this if he hadn't called you then I could have made a run for it.'' She knew it had been Neji who rang as she had heard him just as she left the house.

''Neji did the right thing in telling me and he is as much a part of our family here as he is back there. If you remember we are the ones who stood by him in prison. I don't remember you going to see him either.'' The way he said showed he didn't care if he hurt her feelings.

She couldn't hold it in anymore and began to cry. She had gone to see Neji. She had thought he would tell Gaara but he didn't an for that she was glad but she wanted to know why he told this time. Neji and her had grown up together so they were always close but when Gaara came into the picture Neji began to change. Then when his father died he was no longer there to make her feel better after Gaara did something.

Gaara watched as she cried thinking it was because she didn't go see Neji. He stood an then sat beside her whispering how everything was ok and that it was all in the past.

After Gaara had left for his meeting Kiba and Shino had come an talked with her for hours about the past and how they would always be the best of friends no matter what. The sat in the sitting room. Akamaru lay by the fire which Gaara had told them to light as he left.

''So I hear that you all you got the sand tattoo and one of your own choice so come on lets see.'' Hinata wanted to see what they got so she could decide by tomorrow what she wanted. If she was forced to get one it might as well be something she wanted.

''Well I have my family ones on my cheeks and then the sand one which is right here.'' Kiba said turning and showing the sand tattoo on the back of his neck for all to see. ''Akamaru has his one hanging from the I.D tag on his collar too. When Gaara said everyone he made sure Akamaru had one too which I think is cool cause Akamaru is part of the gang too.'' he said grinning the same way he did as a kid.

''I would feel the same way. Akamaru is a part of my family too as much as he is yours, just as Shino and you are part of my family too Kiba .'' Hinata said looking at Akamaru sleeping by the warm fire. It was dark out which meant dinner would be soon.

''Thanks Hinata that means the world to hear you say that and you're a big part of my family too.'' He said hugging her. ''Hey Shino show your tattoo already and don't you have something to say to Hinata.'' Kiba said pulling back to look at Shino.

''Kiba, Hinata knows how much she means to me. Us four grew up together and no one will ever break are bond. We are her brother's and she are sister. Why you ask because that is how it has always been'' Shino said making sure that each of them knew how he felt.

''Thanks Shino. Kiba and I feel the same way too. '' she said hugging him. '' Its great being able to be like this again to just sit and talk like the old days.'' She said sitting back between the two. ''I never thought I'd be back here with you guys and Gaara.'' she sighed the last part.

''Hey cheer up. We just got you back and your thinking things like that.'' Kiba didn't want her to sad they hadn't seen each other for three years he didn't want her to think of running again . ''Hey you didn't even see Shino's tattoo.''

''Ok so lets see Shino what you got.'' Hinata said now wanting to see where he had his tattoos.

'' The sand one is right here'' he said showing the sand symbol on the inside of his left wrist. ''An my own one is this. It's a rare beetle found only once by my great grandfather and has never been seen by any other then my family but Kiba and you then on a picture.'' Shino had his top up showing the tattoo in the centre of his back. It had many colours on the wings which where spread open.

'' Yes I remember Kiba almost sat on one and you kicked him out for a week saying look before you sit.'' Hinata said now giggling at the face Kiba made remembering when it happened. While Shino joined in the laughing as did Kiba soon after.

''Well it looks you guys had fun catching up together.'' Temari said appearing at the doorway. She wore a dark green dress which stopped over her knees . Her hair was in its usual four pony's.

''To Temari is it time to get already .'' Kiba said standing up as Akamaru stood as well.

''Ye everything's ready. Gaara will be up in ten so Hinata you need to get ready.'' Temari said pulling her from the chair toward what was her room now it seemed as no one wanted to help get out of here.

''We'll see you at dinner Hinata.'' Kiba said walking out the door.

''Goodbye Hinata.'' came Shino's bye as walked out and closed the door Temari had left open for them to leave.

''Now lets see what you can wear to dinner.'' Temari said going though the clothes. ''How about this one.'' she said pulling out a dress. ''Here go try it on we'll see how it looks.''

After getting changed she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was a dark blue it was long and slim fitting showing off all her cures. She looked at Temari who seemed pleased at picking the dress out .

'' Wow Hinata you look hot if I do say so myself.'' said Kankuro from the door with Gaara at his side. Gaara was looking at her like she was a piece of meat he wanted to devourer. It pleased her a bit to know she could have this affect on him.

''Come dinner will start soon so let us leave now.'' Gaara said standing aside to let Kankuro and Temari out the door. He walked out behind Hinata and put his arm around her waist pulling her to a stop at the door as Temari and Kankuro walked ahead not even turning back to check on them.

''You look very beautiful.'' He said as he brushed his lips against hers. ''Did you enjoy your time with Kiba and Shino today.'' he said looking straight into her eyes.

''Yes it made me very happy seeing them again. Thank you.'' She gave him a quick kiss. She knew he could have got someone else to mind her but let friends be with her which meant the world to her right now.

Gaara looked stocked that she had willing kissed him for the first time in ages. He looked at her and could see she was happy as shined though in her eyes. He couldn't help it as he smiled at her.

''As long as your with me I will do all I can to see you happy.'' Stealing one more kiss they began walking towards the dinning room.

Walking into the dinning room they see that everyone of her childhood friends were sitting at the table. Everyone had turned when the door open to Gaara and Hinata smiling.

'' Hinata its good to have you home again.'' Ino said standing and hugging her with all her might. Ino and her had been close friends when they were young but had little time to see each other as Ino was a medic and had been going out with Choji at the time she and Gaara had started to date too.

''Good to have you home as last Hinata.'' Choji said as Ino pulled back from her and he gave a quick hug too. They had taken cooking classes together as he didn't want to go on his own so she had done them too.

''Hinata its so good to see your youthful face again.'' Lee said jumping from up his sit to hug her. They had done many hikes in the summer and went camping once every mouth.

'' Nice to see you home again.'' Sasuke said from across the room smiling at her. He had been her neighbour for most his life before she had left. Hinata had been close but drifted apart after Gaara made his feeling for her clear.

'' Its troublesome but its about time you came back we missed you.'' Shikamaru said from his seat smiling beside Temari who smiled at her and gave wave.

'' Make sure to stick around for good this time.'' Tenten said from her sit beside Neji who looked at her with eye's saying he was sorry.

She turned a came face to face with a face that was as white as milk she took a step back only to end up in the arms of Gaara who wrapped his arms around her putting his head on her shoulder. She could feel his breath as he said. '' Hinata this is Sai he's an artist.''

'' Oh well its very nice to meet you Sai.'' She said holding out a hand. He took it and smiled.

'' Well now that everyone has talked why don't we have dinner.'' Kankuro said from his chair beside Gaara who sat next to Hinata.

Dinner was spent with everyone telling Hinata what had happened over the years like how Ino and Sakura had cut there hair off, how lee had his eyes brows waxed off by Naruto and Kiba or how Temari's hair was died green by Kankuro who had ended but in hospital.

By the end Hinata knew almost everything that had happened while she was going. Being around her friends made her see that she couldn't just leave them again. It wasn't that bad Gaara did love her and she still loved him maybe she could be happy here again.

As everyone said there goodbye till tomorrow Gaara and Hinata made there way back to their room. As soon as they reached the bed room Hinata found her back against the wall with Gaara kissing her.

As she quickly wrapped her legs around him she could feel how hard he had got. She moaned as she rocked a her hips against his. He was at her neck showering it with kisses and bits while rocking against her. ''Oh Gaara please more.'' She said. She had her hands in his soft curly red hair which she had always loved to touch. He moved from the wall and stood them at the side of the bed as he began to take her dress off. The dress was soon pooled around her feet and she stepped out and began kissing Gaara again.

When her back hit the bed she found herself as nude as a new born and Gaara the same way. Climbing a top of her Gaara kissed down her chest loving the way she would moan and beg him for more. Taking a hard nipple into his mouth he put two fingers into her warmth. He could how hot and tight she was begging to be filled. He pulled his fingers out to see them coated in her juices. He licked them clean them moved down her body till got to where he wanted to be. He sucked, licked and bit and soon Hinata was lost in mind blowing pleasure while Gaara lapped up all her juices.

He moved back up and kissed her letting her have a taste of herself. As they kissed he moved in position above her. Finally they would be one again and with their eye's locked he entered her fast and hard catching her moan in another hard kiss. His lips went back to sucking her nipples. His breathing coming out in pants as he trusted into her. His speed picking up as trusted into her with hard fast movements. '' Hinata your so tight.'' He moaned out as he could feel his end reaching soon and by the looks of her she was as well.

Panting she knew she was close and when her second orgasm came she but shouted out his name. He came not long after saying her name as well. Pulling out he rolled to the side pulling her towards him. '' Hinata we know each other from when we were five and I knew that I loved you then and I still love you now.'' he said hugging her to his chest.

Looking up into his eye's she could see he was telling her the truth. '' I know and I can't help but feel the same. I love you too.'' she said as she kissed him before snuggling into his side falling asleep seconds later.

Looking down at her he knew he loved her more then anything else and would make sure she stayed with him. Just before falling asleep he whispered '' I love you then you'll ever know.'' before drifting to sleep not seeing that Hinata was awake and had heard. She smiled before falling asleep too.

This chapter has been rewritten.


	5. Not so bad

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

Hinata awoke late the next morning and found herself laying next to Gaara in their bed. He had his arms wrapped around her as if to make sure no one tried to take her from him. After finally getting his arms to let go without waking him she left to have something to eat and think. She couldn't understand what was happening. When he said he loved her she didn't think before saying it back and now she didn't know if it were true. Looking at him one last time she found she didn't feel hungry anymore. Maybe a swim would her clear her mind.

.

Wakening that morning Gaara smiled as he felt at his side searching for the warm body he knew was there. His eye's shot open not finding what he had been looking for. Looking around he found her not in the room. The clothes from yesterday were still where they had been left on the floor. Jumping up from bed he ran out of the room after pulling on a pair of fresh boxers. After looking in the bathroom, sitting room, kitchen and even his office he started to panic. Then he heard a sound coming from down the hall.

Running he pushed the door to the pool open to find Hinata jumping into the pool from the diving board. Thinking now he should have come here first as water is one of the things she loves most. Jumping in he swam over to were she was floating in the water.

'' So this is where you were then.'' he said as he kissed her. She wore a dark purple

Bikini that showed off her big chest and from Gaara's point of view he liked it very much . Seeing that he was not looking her in the face she giggled and swam to the shallow end of the pool.

'' Gaara if you only came to see me so that you could stare at my chest I'm afraid I won't be staying long in that case.'' Hinata said as she watched Gaara swim towards her. She couldn't help but think he looked hot with his hair wet and in a pair of black boxers but then last night came back to mind again. '' I think I'II get something to eat would you like something.'' she said hoping out of the pool and walking towards the door.

'' Sure. Kankuro should be up soon so I'II be there in a few..'' Gaara said going under the water.

Soon everything was done and as Gaara walked in as Kankuro opened the door walking in as well. '' Hey Hinata this is some good food. Last time Temari cooked I though I might die.'' Kankuro said the last part with a straight face making her giggle when he said. '' It's true I ended up in the emergency room not the best way to spend a Saturday night.''

Hinata looked at Gaara who only nodded and she knew Temari wouldn't be cooking for her any time soon. After finishing Gaara told her that Sai would be the one giving the tattoo and he would be coming soon. He told her that she would be able to go around the house as long as someone was with her and had given her a bracelet that had the love symbol on it and left with a kiss as Sai came in.

'' Hello Hinata.'' Sai said and smiling in a weird way. '' So I'm giving you the sand tattoo first. Do you know where you want it and what size.'' he said putting a bag on the table and sitting her in a chair. He began to take out all the things he would need and then turned to look at her.

'' Yes Sai I've thought about and I know where and what size. So lets get started stall we.'' Hinata said smiling thinking of what she was getting done. She couldn't help but giggle when thinking of the face's the other's would have on when they found out what Gaara was making her get.

Standing up Hinata felt sore but didn't mind to much. Sai stood putting everything away. '' Well I don't know what to say all I know is I think they'll be surprised and you don't have to worry I won't tell.'' Sai walked to the door with Hinata following behind. Taking out a card the door beeped and opened walking Hinata started to follow when Sai turned to look at her.

''I can go out as long as someone is there with me so lets go.'' Hinata said rushing forward to see what the other rooms looked like. Sai had been beside her the whole way and while she talked she would get the odd answer from him here and there. Then when she asked where the kitchen was she didn't get an answer and turned to her horror to find that Sai was gone. Her thoughts turned to Gaara if he found her out of the wing without anyone there then there would sure be hell to pay. Turning into the first room she seen she found herself in the cinema.

The first thing she seen was Shikamaru. His pony was in plain view. At first Hinata thought he was asleep and had turned to leave but froze dead in her tracks when she heard a loud moan from the man whom she thought was sleeping. Not turning she heard him speak. ''Temari what if someone comes in?''. If he thought someone would come in then why was he doing it in here of all place's.

'' Don't worry we'll hear if anyone comes in.'' Temari said before going back to what Hinata knew that she didn't want to see.

Running out the doors she ran into something or rather someone. Kankuro had been walking by just as Hinata pushed the door open running into him. Before she could fall he grabbed her. Looking at her red face he asked the first thing that came to mind. ''Hinata what's the matter and why are you out here?'' He said and straightens to look at her.

''Temari and Shikamaru are…'' She turned even redder and couldn't look Kankuro in the face any longer. Not knowing what she was talking about he walked into the room. Seconds later shouts and screams were heard and then Kankuro came running out thought the door.

''Hinata how could you let me go in there. I'm think my eye's may bleed. Come on.'' Kankuro said and pulled her down the hallway only to hear Temari shot after them but not wanting to see his sister right then Kankuro ran as if his life was on the line.

After running down two hall ways Hinata found herself in the kitchen. Breathing hard Kankuro all but fell on the ground. '' Kankuro I'm so sorry. I should have told you, its just I was trying to get away and didn't want to say what they were doing .'' Hinata said breathing hard and sitting on the stool by the counter.

''Yes but if you ever come across something like that again give me a warning and if its Temari make sure I don't go near the room in any way.'' Kankuro's face turned pale at the though of seeing Temari like that again. Hearing Hinata giggle he turned to face her. '' What's so funny I don't think you'd laugh if it was Neji and Tenten in that room.'' It was his turn to laugh as Hinata turned white.

'' I guess your right and I hope that I never see that again as long as I live.'' Hinata said smiling to Kankuro.

''You know if that had of been Gaara that found you I don't think he would have walked away like me.'' Kankuro said but then Hinata noticed that he turned pale and then a hand was placed on her shoulder. Turning to see who it belonged to she found Gaara stood behind her and he didn't look happy.

''What wouldn't I walk away from?'' Gaara said as he pulled Hinata so that she now stood beside him. He looked at her before turning to Kankuro who looked like he might faint. ''Well answer me.'' Without a second though he grabbed Kankuro by the front of his shirt pulling him from the stool he sat on.

''Shikamaru and Temari were in the cinema room and well Hinata kind of walked in without knowing.'' Kankuro said blushing and turning his head away so he wasn't facing Gaara. Hinata was now moving towards the door. Her first though was to get as far away as possible.

''What does that have to do with anything and stop where you are Hinata.'' Gaara said without turning to look at her. ''Tell me Kankuro and I mean now.'' he said letting of Kankuro to stand by Hinata.

''We you see I was with Sai and then I couldn't find him I went into the first room I saw. Shikamaru was in there at first I thought he was asleep but then I heard something and knew he was awake and not along. I ran out of the room and into Kankuro.'' Hinata said blushing before burying her face in Gaara's side not wanting to see his face at that moment.

''I went in to see what was wrong and they were well you know.'' Kankuro said blushing and turning the other way. He looked back to see Gaara holding Hinata. When Gaara looked back at him he didn't know what to do so he stood there.

Taking a hold of Hinata's hand he lead her towards the door. ''When you find Sai smack him for me and make sure that I'm in the house before anyone takes her out and as for Shikamaru I will have a word .'' He said over his shoulder to Kankuro.

Walking down the hall the two past by many door before one of them opened and out walked the man himself. Shikamaru didn't notice the two till he found himself looking at a very pissed Gaara. He then looked at Hinata who was as bright red as a beetroot and then he knew that it was Hinata who had sent Kankuro into the room him and Temari where….

Hinata watched as Gaara whispered something to Shikamaru making him turn deathly pale. Then Gaara began walking still holding Hinata's hand . As they walked Hinata looked at all the walls which just had colours on them no picture or anything but in there wing Gaara had pictures everywhere. Now that she thought of it every picture was of Gaara and her when they were small. They had all been there the first day she came so they must have been up all that time. Maybe living with Gaara wouldn't be that bad ran though her mind.

''Gaara can we go outside.'' At first Gaara didn't look happy at all but when she leaned in a nkissed his check he knew he couldn't say no. Turning around a different corner Hinata found herself not at the front of the house but the back. Walking out two large doors with sand symbol in the middle of them Hinata found herself in the most beautiful garden she had ever seen.

Two large Sakura trees were in the middle of the Garden a bridge in between the two going over a pond. Walking closer to the pond she found Kai fish and could see everyone of them as the water was so clear. Water lilies floated atop of the water and a small frog sat on one not to far away. Sakura petals were in the water giving the place a fairytale kind of look. Hinata walked around the garden finding all kinds of flowers.

Looking at Hinata she was so happy and that was all he ever wanted. For Hinata to be happy but at his side. Just she seeing her like this put a smile on his face not that anyone would see for they were only for her eye's only. Seeing her turn toward him he waited and next thing he knew she was in his arms. Smiling Gaara held her and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

''Are you happy **my **Hinata.'' He said making sure she knew she belonged to him and only him.

''Yes out here is beautiful I could see children running around out here maybe.'' She said blushing and hiding her face in her chest.

''You want children then what are we waiting for.'' Gaara said picking her bridal style making her 'eep' before making there way to their bedroom to have his way with her once again.

This chapter has been rewritten.


	6. Happy

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

Hinata walked out from her and Gaara's bedroom. She was dressed in a dark blue top and a pair of trousers. A whole mouth had gone by since she had been here and she couldn't have been happier. If someone had told her a year ago that she would be back home and living with Gaara and be happy she would have laughed and ran away thinking he had found her.

Now she was happy as ever. Walking by the sitting room she found Kankuro watching TV and talking about how to kill someone. She didn't stick around to find out who was about or why. She walked into the Kitchen to find Gaara making a cup of coffee.

Walking up behind him she rapped her arms around him and smiled.'' So your finally up did you sleep well.'' Gaara said not even turning away from what he was doing. Feeling Hinata's arms let go he turned to see her go to the fridge and take out the milk.

''Yes but you shouldn't keep us up most of the night. Kiba asked if I could go out onto the grounds to bring Akamaru for walk.'' Hinata as she sat down at the table. She still wasn't aloud out side the ground walls but lucky for her there was a forest around the house and she had her garden that Gaara had given her.

''That was nice of him but its raining and Akamaru can get really muddy are you sure you want to go out.'' Gaara asked as he sat across from her. He didn't like letting her outside even if it meant just in her garden but he could watch her every move in the garden which made him feel better.

''No its ok. I love Akamaru and love spending time with him. Dad never let me keep pets as he said I didn't need distractions but mom told me once she had a dog and that they went everywhere together and even found my dad because Jessie had gone missing and dad was the one who found her.'' Gaara watched as Hinata smiled at the memory. ''Mom had said she died when a man broke in when she was pregnant with me. The man had gun and Jessie attacked only be shot but killed the man. She later died by my mums side.''

''A very noble way die to choose your master over your own life'' Gaara never had a dog so he didn't know what it felt like to have someone love you more then their own life but then again that's how he felt about Hinata. Standing up he walked to Hinata kissing her on the lips and left telling her he had work to see to.

Hinata walked out of the north wing and made her way towards the east wing where most of the gang would be at this time of day. As she walked down the hall of the wing she found that the walls were all bear not a picture in sight, not even a painting.

Walking into the game room she found Sasuke and Naruto having a game of pool while Sai sat painting across from them. As she walked in Naruto gave her a grin while Sasuke gave a small smile. Sai gave a quick wave before turning back to his painting.

''Hey Hinata what brings down here.'' Naruto said taking a shot and hitting a ball into the corner pocket before flashing a grin Sasuke's way who went to hit him. ''Hey don't hate me just because I'm better.'' Naruto ran behind Hinata he knew Sasuke would never in his life hit.

''Hinata won't be there to save you forever and then I'II beat the crap out of you.'' Sasuke said as he sat down beside Sai and looked at painting only to look at Hinata with a shocked expression. Naruto seeing the look ran over to see what he looked at it then he too looked at Hinata just as Sasuke had.

Hinata didn't why they were staring but she didn't like it, so walking over she gasped as she looked at what Sai had drew before backing away. It was a painting of Naruto and Sasuke playing pool and Hinata standing under one of the lights giving her a growl but also making her tattoo stand out which everyone had forgotten all about.

''Hinata show me that your that your part of the family.'' Naruto said walking forwards her with Sasuke right on his heels.

''Can I see yours first.'' Hinata said giving her best puppy dog eye's as they stopped in front of her. The sand symbol was more then just something they all had to say they were in the gang but they were a family that was ever changing and unable to be destroyed just like the sand in the desert.

''Ok.'' Naruto said as he took his top off. There on his stomach was a seal from the tale of when the great nine tailed fox attacked a village and was sealed inside a child. Turning to the side you could see the sand symbol which covered the left side of his rib cage. On his back he had the name Uzumaki going down his spine. Sasuke pulled up the leg of his trousers to show the sand on the back of his left leg, then pulled up his top showing his clan symbol on the front on his right shoulder. '' Now show us yours.'' Naruto said wanting to see.

''Which one do you want to see.'' It was Sai who asked. He didn't even look up from what he was painting but there was that weird smile in place. Hinata wanted to kill him.

Sasuke looked at Hinata. ''Just how many do you have.'' Usually he didn't get into other people's business but he was curious to know what Hinata had got done.

Hinata felt like she was about to faint. Why had Sai opened his mouth. She was going to get him for this maybe Ino could help or even Tenten. Yes Tenten would be great the two hadn't had a lot of time to hang out together even though they lived in the same house.

'' To answer your question I have three.'' She pulled her sleeve up to reveal her sand tattoo running along the side of her wrist and then pulled the top part of her top down so you could see Gaara's love tattoo placed over her heart as well as a love bite over lapping it. Which caused Naruto to break out into a laughing fit while Sasuke turned away not wanting to see. With that Hinata fixed her top blushing a right red.

As she turned to leave Sasuke called after her. '' What about the other one don't we get to see.''

'' I don't think that anyone but Gaara wants to see that one but if your lucky and catch her in a bikini then you'll see but just don't let Gaara catch you.'' Sai said. How much Hinata wanted to kill him was unbelievable to even her. Turning red from anger she walked out of the room.

''Sai prey to God Gaara doesn't find out you said anything like that about Hinata or you're a dead man.'' Sasuke said with Naruto nodding his head before the two with back to playing pool.

Hinata walked out of the game room. She was going to make sure to get Tenten to help her plain on getting back at him. As she was walking she heard a bark and turned to see Akamaru running straight at her , next thing she knew she was on flat on her back on the floor with Akamaru licking her all over. '' Hey Hinata ready to go on our walk.'' Kiba said as he walked up to her and pulled her up from the floor.

''Yes. I just need to get a jacket on the way out. Hold on I'II meet you at the front door.'' Hinata said as she ran towards room. Passing Shino as she went giving him a quick wave.

Meeting Kiba at the back door they walked out. They took a small path that Kiba walked every time he and Akamaru went on a walk. Wild flower covered the pathway. ''Hey Gaara rushed out of here earlier on do you know why.'' Kiba said as they walked along the side of a river.

''I'm not sure, he said something about having work to do and then he left I'm sure its nothing to bad.'' Hinata said as she ran over to a stick and threw it and watched as Akamaru chased after and brought it back.

After about an hour of walking around the two started to walk back towards the house with Akamaru leading the way. As they walked Kiba talked about how he hadn't seen everyone so happy since she left. They talked about how everyone had grown and changed and how she was still the baby of the group.

When they got home the rain had started once again. Once inside Ino had given out to Kiba for bring Hinata out but after Hinata told her that Gaara had allowed her to go out every thing was fine.

After having a nice warm shower. She walked out of the bathroom and found Gaara at the doorway. He walked over to her give her and gave her a hog and kiss. ''So how did you enjoy your walk with Kiba.'' He said pulling back but not without push from Hinata as she was still only in a towel.

''I had a nice time. We talked a lot about the past and things. So where have you been all afternoon.'' She said as she walked into the closet and began looking at what she was going to wear. Walking back into the room after changing she wore a black top with love written across the front a leather jacket over it and a black skirt to match that ended just inches above her knee. She wore black ankle boots to go with it all. In Gaara's eye's she looked down right hot. ''So where have you been.''

''Well I have been out and called a favour off a guy I know and got you something.'' Gaara said then took a hold of Hinata's hand and brought her into the living room. ''Wait here and I'II bring it out but first close your eye's.'' With that he walked out of the room. Seconds later Hinata heard him walk back in and stop in front of her. She really wanted to open her eye's but didn't she waited. ''Ok you can open them now.''

Opening her eye's she gasped. There in Gaara's arms was a small pup. ''Oh my God he's so cute. I love him thank you so much.'' She said taking the pup from Gaara's arms and holding it up to her face. It gave her a lick.

''So you like him. He's a wolf pup the guy I talked too said he's better then any dog I could give you. So do you have a name for him because as far as I care that things a Demon because until I brought him in here he went for anyone who came near. I guess not even he could not fall for you'' Gaara said as he sat and watched Hinata play with the pup on the floor giving him a great view from where he sat.

''I think Demon is name that would suit him. You know you got me something so I should give you something.'' Hinata said as she stood up and saddled him giving him a sly smile which he returned. Just as their lips were about to meet Demon barked and began pulling the leg of Gaara's trousers growling at him. ''Oh I think someone's doesn't like to share. Well how about we give you a cuddle too.'' Hinata said picking him and moving to sit beside Gaara. Hugging Demon she giggled as he licked her cheek.

Gaara sat looking at her. He moved and put his arm around her shoulder and turned the TV on using the remote control. Sighing he knew that Hinata would be busy playing with her new pet then to play with him so he got comfy and relaxed listening to the music.

This chapter has been rewritten


	7. Found out

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

It was early morning an Hinata giggled as she felt something wet run along her neck. ''Hehe Demon. What has Gaara told you about being on the bed..'' Hinata said as she sat up and found him lying across Gaara's side of the bed. He was growing and fast. His fur was black and white with flashes on blue running in patterns with ice blue eyes. When Gaara had gave him to her him he had been so small you had look where you walked in case you stood on him but he was always following Hinata around so it wasn't to hard to notice him since he attacked anyone who came near her.

A knock on the door made her turn and watch as Ino came into the room but stood by the door after Demon growled in warning for her not to get too near. ''Now that your awake how about some breakfast then we go out to the garden. It's a beautiful day out and the flowers are all in bloom and I'm sure that thing needs a walk.'' The last part was mumbled but Demon showed he heard by growling making Ino jump.

''Demon be nice to Ino.'' Hinata scolded him but one look into his big eyes and she melted giving him a quick hug she turned back to Ino. ''Ok let me get dressed and I'II be out soon.'' She said as got out of bed and watched Ino smile, nod and close the door.

Gaara was in a bad mood and Naruto found that out the hard way. He made a joke about Hinata's tattoo that everyone wanted to know about thanks to Sai and his big mouth. He was on his way to the west wing. He had an important meeting with a gang boss from lighting city. Kankuro was down there already as was Temari. He just hoped Hinata wasn't seen by any of their men or it could mean trouble.

Hinata had something to eat the got dressed and was ready to go. When she asked Ino where Gaara was she had said she didn't know and that when she came in Gaara wasn't anywhere around. So now they were out in the Garden talking while Demon laying down near by where he could watch Hinata but not get in her way.

''I was thinking about doing something in the gang's wing. its just so plain and there aren't any pictures up or anything.'' Hinata said as her and Ino sat down on the bridge there legs hanging off the side. Demon came and lay beside her his head in her lap.

''Ok so what you got in mind I'II help in anyway I can.'' Ino said looking at the water as the sun shined down making the water glisten. A koi fish swan by making it look sliver in the light. ''Its was very kind of Gaara to give you this garden. You know he loves you very much and would do just about anything for you..'' Ino turned and looked at straight at her.

''I know and I feel the same way. I just needed more time to realise that I needed him just as much.'' Hinata smiled to herself thinking about how true the words were now. She giggled when she felt Demon lick her fingers after she stopped rubbing him. ''How about we go inside now I think he might be hungry.'' She said standing up and making her way inside. They stopped as they heard Demon growl, his hair sticking up and teeth beard . Hinata stopped looking around not finding anything she followed Ino inside with Demon at her side the whole way.

Gaara had been sat for over three hours in the meeting. There had been lots of shouting from everyone but Gaara hadn't said a word since he entered. They had just finished and he was hungry and couldn't help but wonder if Hinata would make him and her lunch to eat out in the Garden. He turned back to Kankuro when he said that they could go now. Seeing everyone nod he stood and made his way out. Goro of a rival gang was the leader so he walked by Gaara's side it was only right he walk them out.

As they entered the main hall Hinata happened to walk out of the east wing. Gaara watched as Goro took her in. He turned to see Hinata stop in front of them with a small smile in place as always.

''Well hello there I don't believe we've met before.'' Goro said looking at Hinata with lustful eye's he reached out to take her hand but stopped dead in his tracks when razor like teeth barely missed his finger tips. Demon as always was by Hinata's side and wasn't about to let anyone near her not even Gaara was an exception. Gaara for once since he gave him to Hinata felt proud for giving Demon to her.

Hinata reached her hand out and placed it on Demon's head and he backed up to stand in front of her in a protective stance, teeth on show for all to see. Sasuke and Naruto moved to stand on each side on her as Gaara moved to place himself between Goro and Hinata. His eye's cold and deadly.

''Goro I ask you to please avoid coming into contact with what's mine when in my home. Your men are asked the same and if you can't do that then I'm afraid you wont last long while in my country. Am I clear.'' The whole gang had moved to stand behind Gaara and surround Hinata as he spoke.

''Yes very clear.'' Goro said thought gritted teeth. He looked at Hinata once more before looking at Demon who growled and stepped forward making Goro step back. ''Well we finished what we came to do so lets be going.''

Hinata watched as they left and side stepped so that she was hidden behind Gaara not liking the way Goro looked back at her. Once the doors closed she let out the breath she had been holding. She felt Demon rub against her side and felt safe having him near. She felt all eye's on her and looked at them when her eye's landed on Gaara. She stepped back he looked angry at her but she didn't know why.

''Who were you with earlier on that let you wonder around alone.'' She didn't know why he was acting like this she was aloud out by herself now when ever she wanted, just not outside the walls of the estate.

''Ino came in to me this morning asked if I wanted to go out into the garden. Why.''

Gaara looked at Choji who had gone pale when he heard Ino's name. ''Didn't you tell her to keep her hidden till they were gone.'' He said his voice deadly.

''Well she was asleep and I didn't want to wake her and I didn't think she would be with Hinata today.'' Choji sad looking away feeling ashamed for being the one who put Hinata in danger as she would be known as Gaara's biggest weakens.

Gaara looked at him and couldn't find words as he had done the same with Hinata. He could have told her to stay in their wing but she had been asleep and he hadn't wanted to wake her as she looked so peaceful while she slept. '' Just don't let something like this happen ever again.'' He took Hinata's hand walked away.

The gang stood there speechless. Gaara they never let anyone get away with anything. Choji could only thank what ever gods made Hinata as she was the only thing that seemed to calm Gaara. Everyone knew the tale of the demon who would sleep till his love returned to the earth. People didn't know if they should believe the story seeing as how the demons name was Gaara and his loves name Hinata it was spooky to think that this could be them reborn. It made the people scared to think of what happened to the people back in the past. Each had died a painful slow death the same which could happen to them. The gang stood and watched as Gaara, Hinata and Demon disappeared into their wing.

Once into side Gaara walked straight into the kitchen and took out a bottle sake. Hinata watched as he drank it then turned and walked into the living room to the radio. Turning it on she found Flo Rida - Club Can't Handle Me on and started to sing and dance along to the music. Demon sat under the window while Gaara stood in the doorway watching. His mind raced with thoughts of what Goro would do now that he found out about Hinata but no matter what he would protect her with his life. For now he could only watch as his love sang and danced to the music smiling when she caught sight of him. He would take care of very everything tomorrow for now he would sit back and relax.

This chapter has been rewritten.


	8. I'm sorry

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in sight. That's what Hinata had been thinking earlier on but right now Gaara had her locked way in their bedroom. She sat looking out the window with Demon's head in her lap. She though back as to how it happened how she got caught.

~Flashback~

She awoke but didn't open her eye's just yet. She could feel Demon at her side as Gaara hadn't slept the last few nights. Giving a yawn she sat up and looked around finding the closet open letting her know Gaara had changed and was most likely in the kitchen. So getting up she walked to the bathroom washed her then fixed her hair in a high pony.

Making her way to the kitchen she heard Temari, Ino and Tenten taking with Gaara but his every answer seemed to be a no. Walking in everything went quite so she knew whatever they had been talking about had been about herself. '' Well good morning to you all.'' She said walking to the fridge.

Talking out the milk she grabbed a bowl filled it with cornflakes then poured the milk before putting it back and sitting down across from Gaara who had been watching her every move.

''So is anyone going to tell what you were taking about?'' Hinata asked looking at the girls then back to Gaara who frowned and turned away from her gaze.

Ino spoke first. '' We're gong into town and we wanted for you to come with us but Gaara won't let you.'' Gaara glared at her and she became silent.

She looked at Gaara who was still glaring at Ino. '' Gaara its only into town and I haven't been out of here in almost 3 mouths besides the girls will be with me.'' She said looking hopeful that he would agree to let her go.

''Like I told them no your not to leave here and I don't care whose going or where too the answer is the same no.'' With that he pointed to the door Ino and Tenten sighed before they left.

''You know Gaara you can't keep her locked away forever.'' Temari said before following after the girls.

Demon who had been sitting at her side put his head in her lap and licked her fingers. Hinata petted his head showing she was ok. She didn't speak to Gaara and eat her breakfast then left to get changed and head for the garden. She sat their for an hour or two before standing and decided to take Demon on a walk around the grounds it would clear her head of how Gaara wouldn't let her out of his sight.

She loved being in the woods even if there was a wall keeping her from the out side world. She would love to go to the lake. She felt lost knowing she couldn't get to it or the giant oak tree. As she was walking further and further into the woods she noticed Demon standing by the wall that kept her in. Walking over she looked at what he was doing and there in the wall was a hole covered up by bushes. Not even thinking about what would happen if she was caught she crawled though to the other side with Demon just behind her.

Standing up she looked around herself. Out she was finally out. Giggling to her self she took off in a run towards the lake. When she got there she sighed and sat the edge of the lake Removing her boots and socks to put her feet in the water she lay back. She could hear Demon taking a drink then felt him lay at her side. As she lay there she forgot all about how she should have been home and how Gaara would be looking for her. She fell asleep dreaming of days long gone of when her mother and she would sit, play, sing and dance and just how much she missed her. Just as she entered her dream world she reached and placed a hand on Demon.

~xx~

Back home everyone was running around trying to find Hinata. Kiba and Shino had been sent out earlier that week and wouldn't be back for a least a week but Hinata needed to be found now. Gaara had gone looking for Temari, Ino and Tenten to explain why he hadn't let her go into town not with Goro still in town. He just wanted to keep her safe but when he looked for later he couldn't find her. After ten minutes of looking he began to panic.

Now the whole house was looking for her. Every room was to be searched and if she wasn't found soon someone's head would surly role.

Back in the forest Hinata felt Demon licking her cheek. She opened her eye's to find that day light was long gone. Looking a her watch she found in was ten at night. She needed to get home and now. Climbing on Demon's back they made their way towards the wall, crawled back thought the hole before pushing the bushes back into place. She then made her way back to the house.

When she got there the place was in darkness and no one was home. Maybe they all had been sent out by Gaara. After an hour she seen lights flash and walked to the hall door. She had only opened the door when she was crushed into a hug by Naruto. ''Where have you been? We looked everywhere for you.'' He shouted but stopped at a growl from Demon.

''Naruto I was out in the garden I just fell asleep in the woods. I'd brought Demon out earlier for a walk and feel asleep ok.'' She explained even though it was a lie she didn't want anyone to know about her little secret exit.

''Well you go into your room. I'm going to call everyone home.'' With a nod she made her to the north wing.

~Flashback over~

Gaara had been the first back roaring and shouting at her. Now here she was. She wasn't to leave the room. She felt bad for causing him so much worry as well as having everyone sent out to look for him but she would leave again if only to have her freedom.

She looked up as the door opened and Gaara came in. Sitting up Demon moved to sit on the floor out of her way. She waited for him to say something. When he didn't she decided she should start. ''Gaara I'm sorry for making you worry.'' He looked at her his eye's cold and hard like so long ago.

''You will stay with me Hinata whether it be by the love you have told me of or by force. As long as I live you will stay by my side.'' After that he walked out locking the door leaving her alone. She couldn't help feel sorry for what she had done to him.

This chapter has been rewritten.


	9. A family once more

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

Gaara couldn't help the sigh that left his lips. He'd kept her locked away from everyone for a whole week. They just didn't seem to get how important Hinata was to him. The thought that she had been gone had sent his heart into a panic. Didn't they understand he couldn't live without her again.

He didn't want to hurt her but the two years they had been apart had caused him so much pain. Sighing again he looked out the window of his office to see Hinata in the garden playing football with Kiba with Demon and Akamaru joining in as well. It seemed the two got on well together with Demon letting Hinata pet Akamaru the odd time but Kiba didn't get so lucky and had to watch his step as Demon grew bigger and bigger each day.

He already was the same size as Akamaru and when the two played he always won but that was only playing. Gaara knew he could kill anyone of them in seconds but it seemed that he loved Hinata more than anything in this world and Hinata him. So he knew that he couldn't let anything happen to him. Getting up from his chair he knew what he had to do.

Hinata kicked the ball and laughed as Kiba took off in a run with Demon on his tail. The ball was gone from under his feet when a blob of green flew by them. Looking around she found Lee kicking the ball in the air. ''Kiba my good man you are not the best at football are you. No it must be said.''

Akamaru came from behind knocking the ball away from Lee with his head. Laughing Hinata ran for the before kicking it back to Lee who pasted it to Kiba who then showed off the tricks he learned with Akamaru helping him out.

After some time the other's had joined and they parted into teams and moved the game out to fields at the side of the house as they had a football field, baseball and the outdoor pool there. The teams were Hinata, Sasuke, Kankuro and Tenten while the other team had Kiba, Lee, Temari and Neji while both Demon and Akamaru sat on the sidelines.

Running with the ball Temari passed to Neji only to have it stolen by Tenten who kicked it to Sasuke who took a shot at the goal who Lee was goalie too. In the end Hinata's team won by a goal and it was only because Akamaru had robbed the ball and helped score a goal which ended with Kankuro getting a free kick, it bounced off Neji's leg and into the goal.

''Nice job Hinata. I got to tell you that I didn't know you were that good.'' Kankuro said as everyone made their way inside for something cool to drink.

''Thanks Kankuro but I used to watch Gaara and the guys play a lot back at school so it's only right I learn a thing or two.'' She told him as she took the drink Temari was holding out to her and went to get Demon a bowl of water.

''Hey has anyone seen Sai. I haven't seen him all day.'' Naruto asked as he walked into the kitchen. Hinata looked to Tenten who smiled at her from across the room.

Early that day

An only awake Sai walked towards the kitchen. As he walked thought the door he found himself covered in cling film. Unable to move he looked around to find Tenten sitting at the counter. ''So Sai were going to have are self's some fun.'' She made her way towards him.

Present

Hinata didn't know what Tenten did to Sai but she was sure that her payback was complete even if it was a while late. She giggled to herself and heard Tenten join in soon after then they were full on laughing with everyone joining in not knowing why thou.

''Hinata.'' She heard her name being called and suddenly everything was dead quiet. She turned towards the door to see Gaara standing there. ''Come.'' She followed after him Demon at her side as they walked back towards the north wing. Once inside Gaara walked to the sitting room and stood as Hinata came in to stand before him with Demon sitting at her feet. ''I'm sorry for thinking you left me.'' He said quietly.

She knew Gaara had never apologised many times in his life and those he had were always to her. ''Why is it you don't trust me have I done something.'' She asked looking up into his eyes.

''You left me for two years without looking back. You knew I loved you and you ran.'' He told her his voice turning cold as he took a step towards her.

''How could I stay, you told me you would always protect me but I ended up moving to stay protected from you. The things you did like beating that boy up because he had a crush on me and then have me watch and whisper how I would always be yours that's not love Gaara.'' She shouted at him. She had tears running down her face and Demon licked her finger letting her know he was there if she needed him.

''I did those things because I wanted you to know that no one could take us apart. I never meant to make you fear me.'' He pulled her into a hug trying his best to show how true his words were. ''Forgive me Hinata. Please.''

''I forgive you Gaara but you need to let me out once in awhile. It's not your job to take care of me I am big girl Gaara I can do it myself.'' She told while returning the hug.

''Hinata your not even eighteen yet that means you need to be taken care of.'' He regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. He felt Hinata's lips at his ear.

''Well if that's the case it means then that we shouldn't be sharing the same bed.'' She stepped back and looked at his stocked face. Smiling to herself she walked away and into the bedroom while Demon went to lie in his own bed which Kiba had bought for him.

''Now Hinata the rules don't appeal in bed don't ma...''He was cut off as Hinata kissed him and pulled him towards the bed. Pulling back as they landed on the bed she said.

''We'll take about rules later.'' He went straight back to kissing her.

Xxx

Naruto mean time found Sai Hanging from a tree in nothing but a hot pink lacy bra and panties and a sock stuffed in his mouth. On his stomach were the words **payback** with a smiley face underneath. Naruto was laughing so much he had tears running down his face.

It just so happened that Naruto had just got a new camera which was back inside but after a quick trip he had it and Kankuro and Kiba had come along to see too. After taking the pictures they let Sai down and asked how he ended up like that.

''Its Hinata's payback for telling you guys about her tattoos and she got Tenten to help.'' He said walking back to the house shooting glares at the three boys who were still laughing.

''Sai just feel lucky she didn't ask Gaara.'' Kankuro said wiping the tears from his eyes. He had a feeling that everything was going to be just great now that Hinata was home and back to her old self. Gaara was happy as where the rest of the gang. Their family was complete once more and would remain that way. He smiled as he heard the laugher of the rest of his friends at seeing Sai.

This chapter has been rewritten.


	10. Memories

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

She smiled down at Demon who lay asleep on the sofa with his head in her lap. Her eyes wondered to the Collar he wore with the sand symbol on it. On the other side was Demon's name and it hung from a black spiked collar. Gaara had also given her a blue stone but it had hung from a chain as he told her to touch it then Demon. When she had taken the stone it glowed before it disappeared and her hand glowed. She did as Gaara said and placed her hand on Demon head. He and she began to glow for a few seconds then it was over.

Gaara told her that they were bound together. Now Demon would be able to stay with her for the rest of her life without getting old and dying, their souls were one as only best friends could be. She had asked why he didn't bind his and her souls but he said it only worked on animals that had given their life to a person like Demon and her as well as Akamaru and Kiba. She smiled at that knowing that it would have killed Kiba to see Akamaru die as it would her.

She sighed. Life was good to her. Demon would be by her side forever and Gaara had began to let her out even thought he was always there, it meant a lot to her that he was doing this to make her happy. Later they would have lunch out in the garden seeing as the lilies were in bloom. Thanks to Ino's tender care.

''Hinata are you in here.'' She heard Ino call from the hallway.

''Ye in the sitting room come on in.'' She called out. Ino soon appeared. ''Hi Ino what brings you here?'' She said petting a now awake Demon who didn't move from his spot.

''Just came to say that it turned out great everyone's out there now. Come on.'' Ino said making her way back out again. Getting up she made her way towards the east wing.

Walking in she was rewarded with cheer from her family. On the walls were photos she and Naruto had taken of them but the best part was the portrait of the whole gang painted in the middle of the hall. She had everyone stand at the front of the house for a family photo. It had Gaara and Hinata in the centre with Hinata wrapped in Gaara arms with Demon seated at their feet proud as ever. To their left were Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Lee, Shino and Kiba with Akamaru between them. On the right of Gaara and Hinata were Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji with Neji and Tenten at the end.

Some of the pictures were of the four girls sat out in Hinata's garden. Kiba and Kankuro chasing Akamaru after he took one of Kankuro's puppets. Lee, Neji and Tenten stood together in the gym. Sasuke Naruto and Sai with Naruto stood in the middle with an arm over both of them out on the football pitch. Choji helping Ino water the flowers in the main garden with Shikamaru asleep behind them. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara together with Gaara in the middle Kankuro with his arm resting on Gaara and Temari looking at the two smiling. Hinata with Shino and Demon in her garden with her pointing at a yellow butter fly. Gaara and Hinata sat together in a chair in front of a fire with Demon asleep at their feet.

''You out did yourself this time Hinata. '' Kankuro said patting her on the head. ''What the hell. Who took this?'' He shouted pointing at the photo of him singing into his hairbrush while wearing pink boxers.

''Come on Kankuro lighten up. Hey what's this.'' Temari called looking at one of her with a green face mask on before bed. Everyone was finding pictures of themselves doing something embarrassing but there was only one of each of them. Only one person didn't have an embarrassing photo and that was Gaara. Even Hinata had one it was of her after a joke Naruto and Kiba played on her. She was in her bra and panties as they wanted to see the tattoo no had seen. Hinata, Gaara and Sai where were the only ones who knew and Sai hadn't said anything after his run in with Tenten which was also hanging up too. You could see clearly Gaara's name written on the inside of her right thigh. Her face was bright red and Demon could be seen mid air about to bite Naruto who could be seen turning to run away face set in horror. ''Whoever did this better tell me before heads are rolling.'' Temari said. She turned at the sound of laughing.

''Gaara you didn't?'' Hinata scolded him. He only nodded and made his way towards her.

''When we were going though all the photos the other night I just couldn't help myself and bedside's it's nice to have to have the odd picture here and there.'' He said looking at everyone. They all nodded it felt right having those pictures up. ''Well what are you going to stand around all day don't you have things to do.'' Suddenly everyone was on the move. ''You know I didn't put that one of you up.'' He said looking at it with smirk.

''I have a feeling I know who did.'' She said knowing payback was in order but who to help was the big question each had their own way of dealing with things like this so who would help. Smiling to herself she took Gaara hand as they made their way made their way to the garden for lunch.

~xx~

Hinata sat watching wolfs rain in the TV in gangs sitting room. They were watching the episode where toboe died. Hinata had tears running down her checks while hugging Demon close to her. Looking around the room Ino and Tenten sat crying together. Lee sat the other side of them tears and snot running down his face. ''How youthful that he choose to die like that and poor Blue to see papa's die like.'' He broke into tears again while Kiba passed him a tissue as he cried silently curled up in a ball on the floor with Akamaru.

''What's everyone crying for... Oh my god you didn't call me to let me know it was on.'' Naruto shouted from the door. ''Ah it's over and why is everyone crying.'' Everyone wiped away their tears.

''We weren't crying Naruto and it's not our fault if you miss it.'' Ino told him as she and Tenten left the room. Kiba and Lee left soon after leaving Hinata with a sulking Naruto.

Naruto sighed as he sat into the seat beside Hinata. Hinata looked at him and smiled. ''Naruto its ok.'' She said as she stood up.

''I know its just I really wanted to see it is all.'' He said sadly.

''Well it's a good thing I recoded it for you now isn't it.'' She was rewarded with him jumping and hugging her.

''You're the best Hinata see this is why you belong with us you make us all so happy.'' He told her pulling away. ''You're the reason were all a family never forget that.'' He smiled at her as she left. She frowned as she began walking towards the north wing.

'What did he mean by that.'' She asked herself. Walking thought the big metal doors of the north wing she heard the shower on and went to lie on the sofa and ask Gaara when he came out.

Gaara got out of the shower. He had been at the ware house and had come home covered in bleed. He knew wolf's rain was on so had gone straight to the bathroom to shower.

Wrapping a black towel around his waist he walked into the bedroom and put a pair of black boxer's on followed by track bottoms. He walked out and seen Hinata lying on the sofa. Sitting down beside her he leaned down to kiss her.

''Gaara. Naruto says that I made us the family. How is that if I was gone.'' She asked and moved to place her head in his lap. She looked up at him and was given a smile only she was given.

''You were there first friends like you were mine. You brought them altogether, without you they would have never met each other.'' He told her running his finger's thought her hair. ''Do you not remember?'' He asked.

''Yes I remember meeting Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Shino as well as Shikamaru but I don't remember bring the other's.'' She told him remembering back.

~Flash Back~

A six year old Hinata was making her way thought the forest to meet her best friend Gaara who would be waiting by the lake. As she ran she heard crying. She stopped looking around but didn't find anyone. Listening she followed the sound and poked her head around a tree to find a boy around her age crying at the bass of the tree across from her. He had blond but it was covered in dirt. His face had dirt on it as well as blood coming from a cut on his head. Making her way over she sat before him. He looked up pain filled blue eye's looking at her. ''Here this should stop that,'' She took out yellow with green frog plaster and placed on the cut

''Why are you helping me didn't your mom tell you to say away.'' He asked bitterly.

''Well no she died awhile ago but she always told me to never leave a person in need. '' She told him wiping some of the dirt away with her jacket. Next thing she knew he had pulled her into a hug.

''Don't leave me.'' He whispered to her. Smiling she hugged him back then realised that she still had to meet with Gaara.

Pulling back she stood pulling him up with her. ''If you want you can play with me and Gaara.'' She asked him. He nodded in return. ''Ok let's go. By the way I'm Hinata.'' She called as she ran with holding onto his hand which tightened around hers as the ran.

''I'm Naruto.'' She heard over his laughing.

Xxx

Sasuke sat down by the river. It was over a year now that his family had died in the house fire. He didn't cry as it wouldn't get him anywhere. He turned at the sound of footsteps only to see a little girl walking his way. In her arms was a bunch of flowers most likely she was going to the graveyard. She stopped a few feet away from him.

''What do you want.'' He asked her his voice cold.

Hinata had been walking towards the graveyard she wanted to tell her mother about Gaara and Naruto being her friends. As she walked she saw a boy ahead of her. She stopped a few feet away.

''What do you want.'' He asked, he sounded like how Gaara would talk to anyone other her and Naruto.

''You know even if their gone, there are others out there who will love you just as much.'' She knew about his family. She had stood with Neji at the front door looking at the raging fire not far from them.

''What do you know you still have your family, no one looks at you with those eyes of pity and sorrow, and you with those friends of yours that are always there for you while I have no one.'' He shouted at her getting up to stand in front of her.

He looks at her as she holds out a flower. ''Take it.'' She tells him and he does as told though he doesn't know why. ''It will die and be replaced by another but that doesn't mean that you'll forget the first one you had. You can have another family and still remember the first one you had.'' She told him and began walking away.

''Stop.'' She does and turns to look at him. ''Can I come with you.'' He asked and watches as she gives him a small smile and holds out her hand for him to take. He met Gaara and Naruto later that day and knew that he belonged in the group they were beginning to form.

Xxx

Hinata found herself sitting by a large tree in the forest with a ball in her lap. Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke were to meet her here soon. Closing her eyes she waited but she felt something land on her nose. Opening them she found a blue butterfly sitting there.

''Don't move.'' The words are whispered and then out of nowhere a dog jumps from the bushes into her lap and then a net is covering her head.

''Hey Akamaru wait up.'' Calls come before a boy who ran out of the bushes. ''Huh hey are you ok.'' He asks walking over to Hinata.

''Yes thank you thought.'' She says staying still as the boy with the net took it off her taking the butterfly too. ''Wow that's so cool.'' She says pointing at the butterfly who sits upon the boys fingertip. The boy himself is in a big coat with black glasses on.

''It's very rare.'' He tells her but the dog jumps out of her arms and eats the butterfly in one bite. Everything is dead quite as the boy looks at his finger then the dog. ''That took 3 weeks to find.''

The other boy who has a tattoo on each cheek of what looks like fangs rubs the back of his neck feeling bad. ''Listen if you like I'II help find another one with you.'' He says. The boy looks then nods. ''Great well I'm Kiba.'' He holds his hand out to Hinata first.

''Hinata and I'II help too if you like.'' She says shaking Kiba's hand.

''Thank you both of you and my name is Shino.'' He tells them shaking their hands.

''Ok so what we waiting for lets go.'' Kiba shouts.

''Wait my other friends are coming I'm sure they'll help too.'' She tells them. Both boys nod and play with ball in the mean time. They became the best of friends in less than minutes and were soon joined by others.

Xxx

She had been out walking. She sat atop of one of the many hills that surround the town. As she sat looking at the clouds she heard a soft snoring coming from behind. Standing she found a boy asleep with his head on a rock. Not liking how it looked she put her jacket under his head and sat back relaxing. The boy had his hair pulled up in a spiky pony and was talking in his sleep saying things like troublesome and oh man. She giggled and then got an idea and ran off leaving her jacket with the sleeping kid.

The boy woke up after awhile he sat and yawned. Looking behind him he found a jacket which replaced the rock he had been laying on. ''Huh wonder where that came from.'' He asked himself out loud. He looked around but couldn't find anyone around.

''Oh your awake I see.'' He turned around to see a girl around his age standing there smiling at him. He nodded as she sat down beside him. He held out the jacket which she took. ''Thanks. You really shouldn't fall asleep against rocks.'' She told the held out her hand. ''I'm Hinata nice to meet you.''

Taking her hand he said. ''Shikamaru troublesome so thanks for giving me your jacket.'' He stood up getting ready to go. ''Well see you around I guess.''

''Ah wait can you come back tomorrow I would like to give you something.'' He nodded and turned when he heard someone call her name. At the bottom of the hill were five boys. The one with the dog and the blonde called for her to hurry up while the other's watched him.

''Sure but it's going to get way to troublesome with those guys.'' He mumbled the last bit to himself as she waved and ran towards the boys waiting for her. He watched as she took the red heads hand and knew this girl was someone dangerous well not her but the boys she hung out with were. God what had he got himself into and all because he wanted to take a nap. Oh well nothing he could do now but head home till tomorrow.

Hinata ran towards the hill hoping Shikamaru was already there. Once at the top she found him laying there looking at the clouds. ''H Shikamaru.'' She called walking towards him. He sat up to look at her. ''I got something for you.'' She held out a dark green pillow with clouds and Shikamaru's name in the right corner.

''Ah wow Thanks.'' He didn't know what to say. His mind had gone blank Reaching out he took it. It looked like a lot of work had gone into it seeing how the clouds were stitched onto it as well as his name. ''Did you do all this in a day.'' He asked not looking up yet.

''While you were asleep I went to the store and picked out what i would need then went back later. My mother thought me how to sow so I hope you like it and i hope we can be friends too.''

Looking up he smiled at her. ''Ye its great Hinata.'' Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have her as a friend. ''It's going to be troublesome but I guess it wouldn't hurt to be friends.'' He stood and took her out held hand. This hand which was so warm made him feel like he belonged by her side.

~Flash back over~

''Ye I remember how I didn't like any of them to begin with and look at us now were a family and it's you who did it but enough of that let's go to bed. '' Gaara said as he picked her up and carried her to bed with Demon following behind and walking into the closet where his bed was. Placing her in bed and covering her he got in and cuddled close to her and whispered goodnight as did she.

Xxx

Elsewhere in the house Naruto was getting into bed too, he looked at the picture frame beside his bed in it was a picture of Hinata, Gaara and Him when they first met the very first picture where he was truly happy. Smiling he turned off the light and drifted to sleep happy he had met Hinata that day.

Next door Sasuke was walking out of the bathroom in his hand was a glass of water. Walking over to his press he looked at the vase of flowers the exact same to the type Hinata had given him so long ago. He kept them as a reminder of her words. After watering them in got in bed ready for some well needed sleep.

Kiba stood at the back door looking up at the stars Akamaru barked and he looked to see him playing with the ball that Hinata had with her the first time they met he smiled and picked it up as he made his way inside.

Shino stood in the butterfly house Gaara had built for him on the far side of the grounds just for him. He looked around at his collection but what caught his eye was the rare blue butterfly Hinata, Kiba and him had spent weeks looking for was sitting next to the female which was coloured a lighter colour. He was happy with way his life had turned out and he was glad that the butterfly had come or he would have never met Hinata and the others. Yes life seemed to make everything fall into place for him.

In his room Shikamaru slept next to Temari. Both fast asleep and lost in their dreams. Shikamaru in his dream lay on a cloud just floating by and in real life he was too because under his head a green pillow could be seen with clouds sticking out around his head and his name could be seen upside-down in the corner.

Each of her friends had their own special memory which she was a part of because without her they never would have become the family they were today.

Chapter has been rewritten.


	11. Plans and Pranks

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

Hinata looked up into the sky and sighed. ''Hm looks like it's going to rain soon.'' Sitting up she looked around. Lee sat legs crossed and eye's closed on the bridge in meditation . Neji was sat at the table with a book while Sai painted his view of the garden. Standing she made her way inside. Demon had been sitting at the back door waiting for her knowing what she was thinking. Rubbing her hand over his head and back she smiled. She pasted Ino and Temari on the way to see Gaara in the north wing.

Once there she found him sitting with Sasuke and Naruto. Knowing it was important she smiled at him before closing the door then went to the kitchen to make the cookies Gaara had been asking her to make him all week. When they were done she set them out to cool. Knowing they would be done soon she left to get some cleaning done seeing as how none of the maids were allowed into the north wing. After getting the washing from the bedroom she went to the wash room. She then got a brush and began swiping the halls knowing Gaara liked things clean. One thing she found odd was there were crumbs leading from the kitchen.

Following them into the kitchen she found that there were only crumbs left on the plate. ''That's not going to work out well for whoever took them when Gaara finds out. Well I'm going to find out now besides who in their right mind would steal Gaara cookies. Demon.'' She called for him and in seconds he appeared in the doorway. She pointed at the plate. He walked up to the table and began smelling the plate. Hinata followed as he made his way out the door after whoever it was.

Gaara sat in his chair in front of him sat Naruto and Sasuke. It seemed things had not worked out with Goro liked planed. ''Seems two of his men were killed just outside the border and he feels that it's our doing.'' Sasuke said not happy with the news.

''I still don't see why he requested to come back and talk about something that was sorted out mouths ago.'' Naruto had a feeling that this didn't have anything to do with his men dying there was something else.

Gaara who hadn't said anything at all yet looked to see Hinata stop at the door giving him a small smile she closed the door. He hoped she was making his cookies but back to the matter at hand he had a idea of why Goro wanted to come back. '' It's Hinata.'' He watched as Naruto and Sasuke took in the information.

''Of course we all seen the way he looked at her. You don't think he'd try something? Do you?'' Naruto asked. It was a question that ran thought all their minds and caused each to frown. ''Hey you never know he could want to get Demon back for almost taking his hand off.'' Trying to lighten the now dark mood.

''Could well be from what Neji and Lee told us. He was going on and on about how next time he came back he'd cut Demon head off.'' Sasuke said thinking it over. ''But then again now that he and Hinata are bonded he can't die unless he kills Hinata first and that wouldn't happen not when all of us are here and no one outside the Gang knows about the stones seeing as they are Kiba's families secret pasted down from generation to generation.''

''That may be but I don't think even I could kill Demon without dying from the damage I'd receive. Though I would like to test he=is abilities.'' Gaara said as an afterthought.

''You could always use a paint ball gun and put one of Akamaru's bullet proof vests on him so Hinata wouldn't be worried about him being hurt.'' Naruto said as he stood. '' Well we told you all we know its up to you to get the brains to make a plan.''

Standing Sasuke and Naruto walked towards the door. '' I'II send Shikamaru, Shino and Neji over or do you want spend time with Hinata I can smell the cookies.'' Sasuke laughed as he watched Gaara blur past him and into the kitchen.

Xxx

Meanwhile Hinata followed Demon out into the back garden but there was something off it was to quite. Demon stopped at the door and growled now she knew she wasn't going out there but she looked to see the cookies on the table outside. ''Sorry Gaara but if you want the cookies that bad you can get them yourself.''

She knew who was trying to play a joke but if they tough she'd fall for that then they had another thing coming. Walking back inside she found Ino, Tenten and Temari about to go into town for the shopping. Hinata smiled and taped a note for Gaara on the back door. Let's see Kankuro get himself out of that mess.

~Flashback~

Hinata and Temari sat in the door of the Game room waiting for their target to come out any moment now. ''Oh Hinata I'm so happy you choose me to help get Kankuro back for that picture. Tenten told me about Sai and I couldn't believe you didn't ask me but now all is forgiven.'' Temari said a big happy grin on her face. ''Now all we need to do is wait for my idiot of a brother to come out.'' She gave an evil laugh that had Hinata looking at her like she was mad. ''Let the prank begin.''

Unknowingly Kankuro walked out of the game room not knowing what he had got himself into. ''Ha whatever Naruto she's an ugly bat of a girl just don't coming crying to me if you get bitten.'' He called back over his shoulder. Two steps out the door he didn't see the pot about to hit and found himself on the floor seconds later out cold.

''Now Hinata get him.'' Temari's voice reached his ears as the world began to fade.

When Kankuro began to wake he found himself in the woods out the back. How he had got there he had no clue. Walking forward he missed the rope tied between two tree and fill over into a puddle of mud. Standing he cleaned it away from his face before stepping out. Growling he walked towards the house not noticing Hinata and Temari waiting behind trees with bags full of feathers they got from his own pillow. Walking right by them he turned to see Temari as the first hit landed.

Gaara stood at the back door Demon laid beside the pond. He knew Hinata was out there in the woods but why didn't she bring Demon with her but when he seen her and his sister he knew why. What he hadn't expected to see was his brother looking a giant chicken walking along side them. As Kankuro walked by he only said. ''Don't even ask.'' Before going inside.

Looking back at Hinata and Temari he said. ''Do I want to know.''

~Flashback over~

Gaara couldn't find his cookies anywhere but she had made them he could smell them. Then why weren't they on the plate. Turning he left the kitchen to find Hinata and demand his cookies.

Walking into the group kitchen he found a note on the back door saying Hinata had gone out with the girls and had brought Demon so as to keep his mind at ease which it did, some. Looking out the back he found his cookies outside. ''What an odd place for her to leave them.'' He said to himself before going outside.

This chapter has been rewritten. Please review and tell me your thoughts.


	12. My Family

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

If felt nice to be out in the village again. Hinata waved to greet some of the people as she passed by Demon walking beside her. It seemed the children loved him but she was still careful about them being around. Ino and Temari had gone dress shopping and seeing how Demon couldn't go in she had to stay with him. Tenten was sat beside her on the bench just outside the shop she said she had enough dresses and didn't need anymore which Hinata had said but the other two hadn't heard any of it.

''So what do you think Kankuro had planned with the cookies?'' Tenten asked as she and Hinata watched the children chase after Demon.

''I'm not sure but whatever it is he shouldn't have used Gaara's cookies as bait that can only lead to trouble.'' Hinata sighed at that she could only hope Gaara didn't hurt Kankuro too much. After all Gaara should know better than to let food cloud his mind even Choji knew that. ''Oh well it will be a lesson learned by the both of them. '' She said as she looked at Tenten and smiled. ''Oh before I forget I need to get something I'II be back.'' With that she down the road to god knows where was what Tenten though watching her and Demon fade from view.

Xxx

''What in hell were you trying to pull Kankuro your lucky my cookies aren't covered in this shit and WHAT THE HELL IS IT.'' Gaara was beyond pissed he was covered in a green slim.

~Flashback~

As Gaara reached for his cookies he missed the wire at the leg of the table but in was too late. The umbrella that stood in the middle of the table opened making the green slim that had been trapped inside go flying everywhere but not a single drop landed on the table.

Kankuro came out from where he had been hiding. ''Ha ha how's that for a prank Hina...''Kankuro eyes widened in shock he was as good as a dead by the way Gaara was looking at him.

~Flashback over~

''Gaara I didn't know it was you I thought it was Hinata.'' He said as Gaara wiped a large amount of slim from his face. Not even the colour of his hair could be seen anymore and if looks could kill he would be dead and buried by now.

''You were going to do this to Hinata do I look like Hinata and why did you take my cookies.'' Gaara said looking at his cookies just to make sure they were safe and slim free which they were making him feel a tiny bit better.

''Eh well you see Hinata was cleaning and I took the cookies to see if she'd come looking for them.'' He gave a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of his head.

''YOU IDIOT HINATA'S NOT EVEN HERE SHE'S GONE INTO TOWN WITH THE GIRLS.'' Gaara shouted before taking a deep breath. ''That's it no more pranks make sure everyone knows.'' Taking his cookies Gaara made his way back inside to shower and have one of Hinata's homemade cookies. He stopped for just a second and without turning said.'' And Kankuro never take my cookies again.'' Kankuro watched as he left and knew never take Gaara's cookies.

Xxx

''Hey Hinata did you get what you were looking for.'' Ino asked her as Hinata and Demon walked back towards home. It was starting to rain like she taught early today. Hinata nodded her head. She was sure that what lay inside the bag was something that would bring joy to them all. She had to ask to have it made a few weeks ago so it would be finished for tomorrow.

''Well that's nice and I got new dresses for you to try on. Oh I can't wait my taste will make you the best looking person there.'' Ino bragged as Tenten laughed at her and Temari smirked knowing how Ino could get.

''By the way Hinata what's tomorrow anyway. You never did tell us you'd just disappear for the whole day then be back the next day. For as long as I've known you tomorrow was a day you never talked about why?'' Temari asked. She didn't want to be noisy but Hinata's safely came first now.

''You'll see tomorrow and I'm going to bring you with me everyone is coming I've already asked Gaara.'' Hinata said as she sat upon Demon who ran towards home with her. She turned back to the others and called ''Well what you waiting for lets go home''. Temari and Tenten chasing after her.

''Hey wait for me I'm in heels and Hinata's cheating she's on Demon.'' Ino's calls could be heard from behind. Laughter rang out within the town. The people smiled looking at them as they had watched them grow and seen them change. It was nice to see the family of sand smile again. The protected this village and the people in it.

''That so wasn't fair Hinata. I'm going to get Kiba for teaching you how ride like that.'' Temari gasped out trying to catch her breath. Hinata had been home almost ten minutes and Temari had just walked up the long dive with Tenten carrying Ino piggyback. Hinata couldn't help but laugh.

''Now you can't go blaming it all on Kiba I wanted to learn besides me and Demon make a great team isn't that right.'' She said as Demon rubbed his head into her side. ''Hey Ino are you ok you don't look to good.'' Hinata asked as she stood up from the porch step she had been sitting.

''Of course I don't look to good Tenten was like a raging bull charging down the road after you left saying how she could keep up even with me on her back not that I'm complaining or I'd be still back there.'' Ino said as Tenten let her down. The front door opened and Sakura stepped out. The three girls went to stand around Hinata.

''Huh want are you doing here didn't Gaara kick you out.'' Ino asked in an amused voice while Sakura glared daggers at them.

''I left a dress here and I was coming to get it and Gaara didn't kick me out why would he when I'm the one who keeps his men pleasured since no else will.'' Temari could see she had just dug her own grave with those words and by the way Hinata was looking at her it wouldn't end well. A deep growl made Temari as well as Tenten and Ino turn to see Demon move from where he had been sitting behind Sakura and it seemed Sakura hadn't noticed the large wolf behind her until now.

''Who are you to speak about my family that way.'' Hinata had her head down her bangs covering her eyes. ''You worthless piece of trash, for you to even speak of them like that while in front of me is a death wish. If it is keep going and I'II tear your eyes out. You got that.'' The venom in her word had even Temari, Tenten and Ino afraid of what she might do.

''Oh and who are you another slut coming to try replace me well it won't work you'll see I'II be back and you'll be gone.'' Hinata looked up at that, did this bitch have any idea who the hell she was talking too. ''So who is it your sleeping with, you look a bit young for this kind of thing what are sixteen, seventeen at the most and you think you can worm your way in. Ha don't make me laugh.'' With that Sakura began walking down the dive but stopped at what Hinata said next.

''You have better never show your face around here again or I'II kill you myself.''

Temari was beyond shocked she had never in her life though Hinata had it in her but the gods had proved her wrong. ''By the way I'm Hinata and I didn't replace you cause you never had my man and as for the others stay away they are my family and if you cause the tiniest bit of trouble between them I'II send Demon here to hunt you down and do the job for me.'' As if to further the point Demon bared his teeth in a growl and took a few steps towards her.

''So your her huh well we'll see just cause your their little princess doesn't mean you control their sex lives so I might just see you around.'' Even though Sakura said it in cocky way Hinata could still see the fear her eye's held after taking in her words and knew Sakura wouldn't be back anytime in the future. Pleased with taking out the trash she walked inside to have a nice long well dissevered bath leaving her friends standing outside still in shock.

''Well who would have though our little Hinata had it in.'' Tenten asked amused after getting over the shock of it all.

''Only for Family Tenten only for family.'' Temari said as Ino nodded along. They followed inside.

Xxx

Hinata was exhausted Gaara had been taking a shower when she got there. After seeing her he had stripped her of her clothes and took her against the wall under the warm water of the shower. That had been awhile ago and they had moved to the bedroom. They now lay in bed Hinata curled up at Gaara's side with her head resting against his chest and his hands rubbing up and down along her sides.

''Gaara I swore to them all that I'd be there for them. That we'd be a family and I'd stand by them. It's only after seeing that slut that I realise I betrayed them. How could I do such a thing like that to them?'' Sitting up she began to look around for her clothes.

''You came back to them that's all that matters.'' Gaara replied sitting up in bed to watch her as she dressed. Sighing he got up to put his own clothes back on. ''Anyways tomorrow they'll see just how much you love them, to take them there will show how much they mean to you, after all only you and I have been there as well as one other person.''

Walking up behind her Gaara wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck. ''I love you.'' The words held so much emotion as they were whispered to her. She sighed in content happy with life.

Xxx

The next evening everyone gathered in the main hall. When Hinata and Gaara appeared they were greeted to Hinata's loving smile. They walked outside and into the cars that awaited them. After little over half an hour they arrived at the edge of a forest. Getting out of the cars everyone followed Hinata though the trees till she stopped, what was there had everyone shocked in was like something from a fairy tale. The sun shined though the trees and gave everything a godly glow. Butterflies flutter over head and a river nearby could be heard. The trees that surround the it kept in a secret from those who didn't know of its existed.

Hinata smiled as she watched everyone take a place she kept secret for so long. She turned when she felt a hand slip into her own and looked up at Gaara who gave her hand a squeeze before leading her towards the a stone that stood under a large great oak tree.

Letting go of his hand Hinata knelt before it. Everyone gathered around to see what it was, for some it brought smiles to their faces, other's tears and for each and to everyone of them the words Hinata spoke filled their hearts with pride.

''I want you to meet some people, so special that without them I couldn't have been as happy as I am, but I was given that chance by you so I want you to meet them.''

Gaara's hand was placed on her shoulder giving her the straight she needed. ''I want you to meet my Family.'' She rubbed the name on the stone before smiling as a wind rushed around her blowing her hair in the air and leads of all colours around her.

''Mother.''

This chapter has been rewritten. Hope you like love reviews so please review.

An have awesome day guys.


	13. Happy and Sad

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

''Their leaving but why?'' Hinata asked as tears poured down her face as Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai all stood with suitcases at the front door. It had been a few days since they had been to her mother's grave and then after only waking up the five boys had come into say goodbye. ''When were you going to tell me Gaara after they left, a week or maybe you weren't going to tell me at all.''

Gaara stood across from her. He knew she would take it hard but they were going whether she wanted it or not. ''They're only going for a year its not like you'll never see them again.'' She made it out as if he wanted them to go when he knew they'd have the job done the quickest meaning they'd be home faster then any of the others.

''Come on Hinata don't cry. Look I'II even bring back a gift ok. Now cheer up.'' Kiba said pulling her into a hug and rubbing her back as her sobs tore at his heart. A hand was place on his shoulder looking to see who it belonged to he seen it was Shino. Knowing it was time to go he backed away from Hinata so the other's could say good bye too.

As they left in their cars she stood waving them off with Demon by said as well as Gaara. Akamaru had his head out the window barking as they left. ''Take care and make sure you come back, don't forget to write.'' As they faded from view more tears began to fall and the heavens opened soaking them to the bone. Demon feeling her sorrow licked her hand and butted her with his head. ''I know they'll come back.'' She told him as she patted his head and turned to Gaara who stood behind her.

'' Come inside and get warm.'' He told her gently and she did as told walking inside but stopping too look outside once more.

If anything today was like heaven. Gaara had told her to go to the spa for the day and by God it had been heavenly. But something seemed up it was almost like Gaara wanted her out of the house and none of the girls had been able to go but Lee had gone with her instead. The funny thing was when Lee came out he was crying and he had small shaped eyebrows. The lady who stood behind him had a devilish smirk on her face as she watched him leave.

After Shikamaru asked her go with him while he got his hair cut while there he told her Gaara said he should bring her along to have her own done if she liked. Shikamaru even said he'd bring her to get demon a bath at the local pet parlour but it hadn't gone to well when Demon attacked the man who was to give him his bath and they were banded from there.

When she finally did get home Ino had rushed her to her room and changed her into a deep blue dress that reached the floor, it had a slit gong up the right leg and was sleeveless. It was a dress Gaara himself had bought her. Along with that Ino gave her a blue diamond ear rings in the shape of a tear drop. When she finally walked out into the main hall Kankuro was there to greet her and Demon.

''You look beautiful Hinata.'' Kankuro held out his arm for her to take while giving her a smile.

''Thank you but I don't know why, you wouldn't happen to know now would you?'' She asked him returning his smile. Something had to be up but what she didn't know but all Kankuro did was wink and held out a blindfold. So she allowed Kankuro to put it on and be lead away to wherever it was he was taking her.

Finally she felt the night breeze hit her skin and heard Demon's feet hit off the small stone foot path to know she was in her garden but the question was why?. Kankuro let her arm go and soon her hand was taken by another she knew so well.

''Gaara.'' She whisper his name, she felt the warm breath of him as he kissed her softly.

''My Hinata have you enjoyed yourself today?'' Gaara asked as he pulled back from her.

''Yes thank you but I didn't need all thank just having you by my side is enough to know you love me, so don't go wasting money Ok.'' She reached out her arms feeling his chest in front of her and wrapped her arm around him in a hug.

''Hinata I need to ask you something.'' The blindfold was still on so she couldn't see his face. He moved to stand behind her his hands reached up brushing across her cheeks before taking it away. Ashe gasped at what was before her. The Garden was a loom anted by lanterns around the garden. Fireflies flew between them but the most amazing part of it all was that they spelt out 'Will you marry me.''

Turning around with tears in her eye's she flung herself at him wrapping her arms around him once more. ''Of course I will. I love you don't I.'' She told him before she pulled him in for a kiss but just before they could a voice interrupted.

''Well come on Gaara did you ask?'' Kankuro said with the others standing behind him. When Hinata gave a small nod they started cheering and gathered around the two giving pats on the back to Gaara and hugs to Hinata. ''So did you give to her yet?''

''I would have f you all had of waiting a minute longer.'' Gaara growled before sighing and turning back to Hinata who was looking at him in confusion. ''Well uh..'' He rubbed the back if his head and reached into his pocket. Hinata looked at him in wonder as he slid a out a gold ring with a large diamond in the centre.

Sliding it on Hinata gave Gaara a dazzling smile before jumping into his arms kissing him. After hearing a whistle she pulled back to look at all her friends surrounding them and with the everyone began talking about weddings and children but Hinata didn't care as long as she had Gaara, her family and Demon with her.

Ok sorry haven't updated in a while and its so short but my dog passed away and if you know how I feel then you can understand. Review please Thanks.


	14. Mail

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

It was a month after the guys had left and Hinata was waiting out the front for the mail to arrive. It had been like this for four weeks now and still no letter and she was beginning to worry. Gaara said the job was important and when they had time they'd write. They weren't aloud to bring phones or use anything that could track them so letters were the only way to go.

Sighing for the third time that day she began to wonder if the mail would ever come but just before she could sigh again, she saw one of the guards walking up the pathway to leave in the post. Running over she took it, thanked him and then ran back in side the house making sure to not let Demon out as he seemed to have it in for whoever delivered the mail.

Rubbing Demons head she made her way back to the north wing and headed towards the kitchen. Gaara was still in bed seeing as it was still early so she began breakfast for him and Kankuro who joined them every morning.

''Now lets see what we have today. Rubbish, rubbish, and more rubbish guess there isn't any letter maybe tomorrow.'' She sighed before putting them down on the counter.

''Still nothing..'' She turned to find Kankuro there in a pair of shorts but it was better then Gaara walking around in his boxer. '' Don't worry the need to report in this week so I'm sure it'll be in with that. Now what's my sister made me for breakfast.'' He asked as he limped over to the table. It had been Kankuro who brought the post in the other day and been attacked by Demon while Hinata wasn't there.

''Its just done I'II put it on a plate. How's the leg?'' She asked before walking over to the table and placing the food in front of him. She took some of the blame seeing as it was her who let Demon out then gone back inside to get a coat. When she came back out she found Kankuro in a tree calling for help and demon jumping trying to reach him.

''Hinata don't worry about it, its his own fault he should know by know that dogs don't like the mail man.'' Gaara said walking into the kitchen in his boxers and stood beside Hinata.

''First how would you like it if I sent you to get the mail and end up being attack and second that is not a dog it's a wolf sent from hell to kill me.'' Kankuro told them as he turned to see Demon watching him from where he sat by the end of the table a little to close for Kankuro to feel safe.

''Don't be such a baby. You act as if he's out to get you when in fact its me he wants dead then he'll start with you.'' Gaara stated and Kankuro knew it to be true.

''Well then until your gone I guess I'm safe.'' Said Kankuro as he finished off the food and put the dish in the sink. '' My dear Hinata I believe I will see you for dinner.'' With that he was gone.

''Gaara you know Demon doesn't have it in for you.'' Hinata told as she gave him his plate out of the oven missing the glint in Demons eye's as he watched Gaara. '' Now eat your food get dressed and come for a walk with me please.'' She asked him as he sat at the table.

''Yeah sure thing just gives us a while k.'' He smiled as he felt her hug him. She gave him a quick kiss before making a b-line for there bedroom with Demon tagging along.

Some how just being outside with Hinata made his day so much better. She was running in an out of the trees like she had when they were younger. It seemed she was most happy out here in the back garden the two of them and Demon.

He smiled as he watched her walk towards him and take his hand before continuing to walk hand in hand back towards the house. '' Do you think Choji is back?'' Hinata asked without looking at him.

''I'm sure he's back by now.'' He answered as the house came into view.

Lee could be seen just leaving to do his afternoon jog. Ino was watering the flower while Neji and Kankuro where just entering the garage and by the time they had exited with dirt bikes, helmets and the safely gear they needed to wear Gaara and Hinata were walking into the house. Most of the gang took turns patrolling the grounds it just happened to be their turn. Temari and Tenten were sitting reading something when they walked in.

''Hinata bout time you got back, ok I know this might so silly but do you want have like a sleepover.'' Tenten asked. Gaara gave her a funny look when the words left her mouth as if to say a you serious.

''Now don't shoot it down straight away. We girls never get to spent time together.'' Temari spoke before being interrupted by Gaara.

'' That's because when the four of you get together you spend like crazy.'' Gaara said as he pulled himself out a chair to sit before pulling Hinata onto his lap.

''Listen we didn't ask you besides what's the point of having money if you don't spend it. Am I right.'' Temari said receiving a nod from Tenten.

''Well I think it's a great idea, get a movie in and lots of sweets and it'll be a girls only night so that's means you can't stay in our wing tonight. Sorry Gaara.'' Hinata quickly jumped up leaving Gaara speechless looking after her as she left the kitchen. He followed seconds later knowing if he wasn't getting any tonight then he'd get it now. It seemed the girls wouldn't back down so why not let them have there fun.

Ok I know haven't updated in ages but been busy. Review please


	15. Hugs and News

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

She hadn't had a sleepover in years. They had made popcorn and sat down to watch a movie. Afterwards they made hot chocolate and sat an talked for what felt forever till everyone fell asleep on the floor in front of the fire. It was late in the night when she felt herself being lifted from where she lay next to Ino. She opened her eye's to see Gaara carrying her towards their bedroom with Demon following behind them. After placing her in their bed he climbed in too and pulled her close.

''Couldn't sleep.'' She asked trying not to yawn. She knew Gaara had trouble sleeping when she wasn't near. So it made sense that he came to get her. She felt him 'hm' into her neck and pull her tighter, throwing a leg over hers as if to keep someone from taking her in the night before he fell asleep whispering her name. Yawning she let sleep take hold on her once again.

The next time she woke it was to Temari calling her name. Opening her eyes she turned to see Temari open the door to find both her and Gaara in bed and by the face she made she didn't look happy.

''We ask for one night alone with you and he comes in the second we fall asleep.'' She sighed before walking back out most likely to the tell the others. She looked at Gaara face to see he was still asleep. Gently lifting his arm from around her she slipped out of their room into the bathroom to wash and then headed into the kitchen to join the girls with Demon following.

''Sorry that I didn't stay with you last night.'' She said as took a sit beside Tenten's hair was sticking in all directions that it was really hard not laugh.

''You think this is bad check out some of the boys in the morning.'' Tenten said trying to flatten her hair down.

''I've seen Kankuro's hair in the morning and its not half as bad as that.'' Hinata giggled with Ino joining in. After breakfast the girls left just as Kankuro wondered in looking for his breakfast which Hinata had ready an waiting for him. Soon after Gaara joined them and told her that the gang was planning on going the beach today. With that she ran off to get everything she would need. Finally when everything was packed into the cars they set off to the private beach which Kankuro owned.

While the boys took everything out the girls got changed seeing as the boys left in house in their shorts and had a change of clothes in a bag. They had everything set when the girls came out from behind the rocks they changed behind. Ino was dressed in a dark purple bikini, Tenten sported a Pink one piece which tied around the neck and had the back and stomach area missing, Temari wore something similar in pale blue only she had a warp going around her waist. When Hinata came out Gaara didn't know if he'd jump her or hide her from everyone's eye's. Hinata wore a turquoise coloured bikini only the with frill along the top of the bra in a darker shade and shirt which matched the bra.

''Well what are you waiting for lets go.'' Gaara grabbed Hinata and took off towards the water. She had been laughing that's till Gaara dumped her in the water. Breaking thought the water Hinata looked at Gaara who smirked at her only to have her slash water in his face. She tied to swim away but Gaara grabbed her around the waist pulling her close he kissed and Hinata slowly gave in and kissed him back. On the beach the gang watched the pair and soon joined them in the water with Demon laying on one of the towels Ino had left out.

''Gaara seems happy doesn't he?'' Kankuro who stood in the water asked Temari who sat just at the edge of the water just getting her feet wet. Shikamaru was laying under an umbrella napping just a few feet away.

''That's cause she makes him happy. I'm just glad that he's learning that he can't control her life like when we were younger and that all he needs to do is be himself its that part of him she feel in love with to begin with.'' Temari replied watch as Gaara pulled back from kissing Hinata only to have her jump him making them both fall into the water. The two broke the surface only for Gaara to be hit in the back by a ball which Kiba had thrown he did a double take on that.

''Yo mission finished early the guards at the gate told us where to find you.'' Naruto shouted from up the top of the hill with Sasuke,, Sai and Shino beside him. Kiba had rode Akamaru down to the beach.

''Well don't look so stocked Hina where's our hugs.'' Kiba called arms wide open waiting for her. Akamaru had taken up sit next to Demon but on the sand.

''Your home.'' Hinata called running from the water into Kiba's awaiting arms. ''I'm so glad your back all of you.'' She smiled everything was just getting better and better The whole gang would be here for the wedding and she as gazed at Gaara over Kiba shoulder she wondered what he would say when she told him the news that she was pregnant.

Well that's all for now review please and ideas are always welcomed seeing as I get a writer block a lot of the time.


	16. Reason

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

It had been a few months now since the whole gang were back together. They had learned many things during that time. One was that a man name Oma wanted to kill Gaara and take over his territory. It couldn't have come at a more bad time as Hinata

was eight months pregnant and a week. Gaara made sure she was watched at all times.

''Gaara I told you I need the bathroom and I can take care of everything just fine.'' Slamming the door in his face for good measure Hinata sighed. A little time alone was all she wanted yet Gaara wouldn't give. She hadn't been out side of the house since the Oma guy was brought up. Her belly was rounded and when ever she felt a kick she knew that she had created a life with Gaara and it was inside her but not one life but two.

This Oma guy was the cause of all her troubles and until he was gone she wouldn't be safe as she was the one everyone would use against Gaara. Now her children could be used be the world didn't know of them and it would stay that way as she would protect them with her life.

Splashing some water on her face she took a deep breath and decided she needed to lay down a while. Walking into the bedroom she passed Gaara without spearing him a glace she lay down on the bed beside Demon. ''I'm Tried so please just leave alone for a bit.'' She asked kindly and hoped that he wouldn't lay with her as she needed to be alone with Demon who would listen and remind her that everything would be ok with just the wag of his tail. Hearing the door close she knew Gaara was giving her space.

Demon moved his head to lay across her belly. Smiling Hinata patted his head. ''You'll take care of them when the time comes.'' Demon whined but Hinata only smiled. ''I trust you I know you'll keep them safe.'' She whispered before falling asleep.

Gaara was in his the sitting room watching the TV with Kankuro and Shikamaru. ''Why can't she see That I'm only doing this to keep her and the babies safe.'' He growled thinking about how she kept trying to get out somehow but Gaara wouldn't allow it he had someone at her side at all times mainly him but when he couldn't he had Temari there because he trusted his sister with Hinata who held his heart.

Kankuro sighed looking away from the TV he knew how hard it had been on both Hinata and Gaara because Oma was out to get Gaara. Hinata was frighten she didn't want to lose Gaara yet he kept her locked in the house while he went out he could see were Hinata was coming from worrying of Gaara but he could see Gaara view too. The people of there home all looked up to Gaara even if he was a mob boss. That's because Gaara made sure the people under his rule his were protected and if any harm came to them, Gaara himself went to sort it out usually ending with someone dead that's how the gang started. Gaara protecting his people.'' Look Gaara your not going to get anywhere with her my talking to us about. Come on bro you know her inside and out. See what it is she wants and if you think you can give it to her.'' He said before turning back to the TV. Shikamaru only nodded when he felt Gaara eye's on him. When Gaara sat down without a word Kankuro couldn't help the sly grin that formed because he knew he had said something Shikamaru smart for him to agree with him.

Gaara turned away from his brother knowing he was doing some kind of happy dance or something but he was right. Hinata and him needed to sit down and sort things out. He didn't like them as they were with Demon sleeping on his side of the bed with Hinata where he should be. It just wasn't fair. Demon always got the better side of his life. Yet again they were his children Hinata was carrying he was one up. It suddenly came to him just what he was thinking. Going mad ran though his mind. Turning his focus to what was on TV he got comfy.

Two men sat across from each other. A table in between them with two cups of sake. The room was dark with just one light hanging above the table so unless the men sat forward they couldn't be seen. There were two men standing behind each of the men against the wall. One man sat forward. Dull orange eye's looked in the direction of the other man his dark grey hair fell over his eye's and when he opened his mouth to speak yellow dirt cover teeth could be seen as well as something maybe left over form lunch.

''So the info you gave me it was true. He has fallen so low as to fall in love but what a beauty she is. Somehow he got word of plans that weren't put into action and has locked her away in that home of their surrounded by guards as well as survivals who rat out any one they think is a cover. Four of my men have been taken.'' The man growled and waited for an answer when none came he continued. ''I won't put up with his sick games any longer sending me the heads of my men and to go as far as to send my own brother back in pieces. That Sabako no Gaara has had his day long enough its time someone thought that town that there protector isn't as good as they make him out to be. Now I called you hear because we need more info so what can you tell us.''

''You need more info is that it.'' The other mans voice rang out in the silent room. ''Well its going to cost you and for this info I need something form you while you take down Sabako, Oma.''

Oma leaned forward more if he wanted something more of him then this had his interest. Just what could he get that the man himself couldn't. ''Well go on tell me.''

The other man leaned forward as he spoke. ''All I want while your there is Hinata alive, warm and ready for my bed.'' Goro smirked at Oma knowing that for the info he was about to give that Oma would see to his wish. ''Oh and another thing I want that things head on my wall.'' He grinned evilly at the thought of his head on his wall.

'' Well I was going to have Gaara head but I guess I could give it to you.'' Oma said thinking about it not really wanting to give the head away.

''No not his head that dame wolfs head that will be my prize.'' Goro said waving a hand about not caring about what happened to Gaara body. ''So do we have a deal.'' He asked evil grin back in place and held out a hand for Oma to take.

Oma looked at the man across from him. Goro was a man with many men behind him. So why did he need him to take out Gaara. Could his visit to the sands manor have really been so bad that Goro himself wouldn't face Gaara. Oma knew the take behind Gaara's name that he was a demon reborn but he wasn't afraid of a fairytale. ''Ok we have a deal.'' With that the deal was done and Gaara's head was now on the line as was his unborn children which would arrive in the world soon. ''The date is set then we attack in Three weeks the groups of our men working together.''

~Demon Pov~

I watched her sleep. My head lay upon her rounded belly were once in a while I would feel a bump. Hinata babies. From the moment Hinata had come into my life I knew she would protect me and that I should do the same for her. She would tell me she loved almost everyday and I knew she knew I felt the same. Now she was entrusting her children to me. Hinata said when the time came I would protect them but I wasn't so sure I could if it meant leaving Hinata. She was my world, my mother in a way teaching me and always taking care of me.

I heard the door open and didn't bother to look I knew his smell anywhere. Gaara moved into view and sat beside Hinata facing me. He brushed his fingers though her hair and smiled when she did nothing more then sigh in her sleep. Gaara did this often just sit and watch Hinata sleep. My eye's moved back to Hinata face when I felt her move only to place her hand top of my neck and rub it her sleep. She had done so many time before so it was no surprise to Gaara or I. She did it to let herself know that he was near.

''You know sometimes I wish I never got you for her but then again without you maybe she wouldn't be here.'' Gaara spoke low as to not wake Hinata. I only looked at him. What did he want me to take to him only Hinata and I could do that because of the stone. Besides I wouldn't have talked to Gaara even if I could have so I shut my eye's and tried to bloke out what ever he was going to say. ''When the time come I know you'll protect Hinata and the children.'' At this I open my eye's and gazed at him. Hinata words. It was my duty to protect Hinata and if she gave me another duty its my right to fulfil it. Gaara looked at Hinata a little while longer before leaving me to my thoughts. I so fell asleep my dreams filled with Hinata and I running though field of flowers like we had done in spring pass.

I am like just so lazy so I would like to say sorry for the wait and thanks for all the reviews given no matter how long or short they are so thanks and review if you can Thanks


	17. Run

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

Any hour now it would happen. Gaara walked up and down pass the door which Hinata was behind resting. They had moved to a safe house deep within a forest far from there home in Suna. Gaara knew for some reason that Oma had inside information that he shouldn't have. He had never been inside their home so someone who had must of told him about how the house worked like how it would lock down instantly if there was an intruder or how that you couldn't get into the north side unless you had a card, number and was voice activated. Gaara had an idea of who it was and when Shikamaru said they had received formation that Goro had been seen with Oma, Gaara knew he was right. Of course the house was still safe but if the had men on the inside or any bombs had been planted. So now he had a team checking the whole house to be safe.

Goro seemed to want to claim Hinata as he own like she was some kind of prize to be won. Now Gaara knew he was a born killer, a predator but Hinata seemed to have never seen that side of him even at his worst she never looked at him as if she were anything other then the small lost boy she had feel in love with and that was why Gaara loved her so much. He would never give her to the likes of Goro who didn't see Hinata as she was ,a angel who had been sent down to bring him peace. She had welcomed a monster with open arms and loved him like none other could do.

''Gaara.'' He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called from inside the room. Opening the door he stepped inside the room. Hinata lay in the bed sweat covering her face. She had been in labour for over eight hours now and had been so tried that she had fallen asleep. Ino and Temari were on the right side of the bed every so often wiping the sweat away, Demon lay just inside the bathroom door you couldn't see him unless you moved into the room being he could attack anyone who came in. Walking forward Gaara took her hand and sat by her side.

''Hinata its going to be fine I'II say with you ok.'' Gaara whispered in her ear . Her hold on his hand tightened as another wave of pain passed though. When Hinata cried out on pain he suddenly felt so helpless not being able to do anything other then watch her cry out in pain. Gaara looked to his sister to try to help his Hinata she could only sake her head. They couldn't bring her to the hospital because then word would be out and no doctor could be called because they couldn't be trusted with something this big. Ino was the only medic and she was doing everything she could.

''Ok Hinata when I tell you I'm gonna need you to push as hard as you can ok sweetie.'' Ino said she down the end of the bed with Temari who now held a towel. ''Gaara we need Tenten in here can you call her real quick.'' Gaara didn't want to leave Hinata side but did as told He ran out of the room into the main room were some of the gang were sat. Tenten looked up at the sight of Gaara and when he nodded for her to follow she was up and after him in seconds.

Once back in the room Gaara took his lace back at Hinata side It seemed that one of the babies would be here any moment now. Hinata was pale but Gaara could tell she was determined for their children to come into the world. He could only hope that everything went well. Soon a cry entered the room and Gaara looked in wonder at Ino who was holding up a small person they red colour but Gaara couldn't care less as the baby was handed the small child. The umbilical cord was cut and Temari wrapped the child up in the sand colour towel she was holding. ''it's a boy.'' Gaara looked at Hinata who smiled at him before looking back at their son in Temari arms.

''Can I… Can I hold him.'' He asked Hinata gently afraid for some unknown reason. Whe4n she only smiled and nodded he made his way over to Temari who was cleaning the child. His sister smiled at him and held out his son to him. Talking him Gaara looked at his features closely and found he looked just like him as a baby. He had a small about of red hair sat atop of his head and had small perfect little fingers and toes. The moment could have lasted forever if only hadn't moaned in pain making Gaara place his son back in Temari arms and rush back to Hinata's side. Looked like his second child was ready to enter the world.

BANG. The whole room shook and his cried out. Gaara looked around as a mirror smashed. Gaara looked at Hinata who was crying in cried and what he knew as fear. ''Gaara don't leave me.'' She whispered out in between pained pants of breathes. Shouts could be heard as well as rushed footsteps. Gaara had never felt so torn. Stay by Hinata side or go out and keep his family safe.

The door was thrown open with a bang as Kankuro rushed in. ''Gaara they found us and have us surrounded what do you want is to do.'' Kankuro spoke as calmly as he could but everyone could see that was trying to remain calm.

''Hinata my love I need to leave for a sort while but I'II come back to you as fast as I can ok.'' Gaara said before placing a kiss upon her lips. He got up and looked at the three girls in the room. ''Keep them safe for me. Kankuro lets go.'' Quickly they made their way out of the room and into what appeared to be a war zone. Everyone was fighting gunshots heard every second.

''Come on Hinata I need you to keep pushing for me ok.'' Ino voice reached Hinata ears. Hinata wanted too but without Gaara by her side she felt so weak as if she couldn't do it. She could hear gun shots and the cry's of her son didn't make it any better. Doing her best she pushed with all the strength she had left and felt joy at the sound of another new voice in the small room. Ino passed the baby to Tenten who did the same as Temari had done before both Children were handed to Hinata who looked at them with love. Two boys the exact same in every way. She knew they wouldn't open their eye's for some time but she loved them. Hinata had waited so long to have them in her arms and now here they were her boys.

''There every handsome aren't they?'' Temari said looked at the new mother. She sat on the bed beside Hinata looked at the pair. They looked just Gaara when he was born. Same nose even that little bit of a dark underline around the eye's it was weird just how much alike they were. ''Hi you guys I'm your ant Temari.'' She cooed softly to them. Their peaceful moment was destroyed when the room shook again. ''Shit what the hell is going on out their.''

''Temari I'm gonna go out and help the others. Ino you should come too in case anyone needs you.'' Tenten as she walk to the door with Ino at her heels. ''Don't worry Hinata we'll keep you safe.'' She said before she left.

''We'll be back home and in the garden doing the flowers before you know it.'' Ino said before she to left the room to help the others.

She babies had stopped crying even though the noise continued with the help of Hinata's soft singing. She stopped when she heard a door near the room slam open. Temari got in front of her only to be stopped by Hinata pulling her back. Temari looked at her confused but understood when Hinata held the boys to her. Hinata wanted her to take the children and hide but she couldn't do that. ''Please Temari for me and them take them to Gaara have him hind them were its safe'' Temari couldn't refuse. Before handing them over to Temari Hinata whispered that she loved them .Carefully Temari took them and went into the bathroom with Demon who Hinata told he to take care of them. ''Temari if anything goes wrong I left a list back home and Temari watch over them for me.'' Before Temari could say anything the door closed.

Hinata listen as the footsteps grew closer to the room so she hid behind the door. It opened and someone stepped in. Hinata couldn't see their face but knew it was a man and not one of their own. He looked around the room before walking towards the bathroom. Hinata seeing this quickly came out from behind the door and got ready to run. A creak and the man turned just as she started to run with him following close behind.

She found herself outside running for her life. Not even half an hour after giving birth and already her babies were in danger. So far she hadn't seen anybody but she had to keep going or else. Trees went by like time was in fast forward but that didn't stop her. She stopped hiding behind a tree to catch her breath when heard more then four different voices. ''Hey Kon what are you doing here aren't you suppose to be looking for the girl.'' A voice said.

''Yeah she out here somewhere you guys help me look for her the others are on the lookout for her too. She's not to get away at any cost.'' The voice of the man Kon said in a harsh voice. Quickly getting up from her place behind the tree she started to run again. ''There she is get her.'' They were after her again and the pain she felt was not getting any better. Shot up ahead could be heard so she knew someone was there that could help. She ran out only to find Kankuro holding his left arm as he killed the last guy with a puppet hang down from a tree.

''Hinata what the hell are you doing here.'' Kankuro shouted when he caught sight of her. He walked towards before looking to where the men following her were coming from. ''Quick go I'II take care of these. Now go.''; He shouted before he got his puppets ready for another match.

And run is did as far as her legs could carry her until she could run no more. She stopped at a tree and slid to the ground where closed her eye's for a moment to rest. Snap eye's wide open she could only look on in fear as a man she had only seen in pictures walk towards. ''You really are beautiful. I should just kill Goro and take you for myself.'' He said walking forward. This man was none other then Oma.

Demon heard as Hinata ran and could fell the pain she was in. After all their bond made that but he was glad he didn't have to go though labour pains as he couldn't fell any female related pain. He looked at the two small bundles that Temari held. It seemed that Temari could feel something was wrong and decided to go check things out. She put the babies in the bath and opened the door. That was his chance he shot out of the room and ran following the path Hinata had taken. ''Demon come back.'' Temari shouted running out of the room but hearing a cry ran back inside.

As he came outside he smell fire and smoke as well as blood in the air with a lingering of death too it. Tress flew by his eye's as he ran. Up ahead a total of 2 people. One was scent was known to him the lazy one who always fell asleep in the gardens. He needed to get to Hinata but he would need help along the way not that he would ever admit it also Hinata would sad if anything happened to those friends of hers.

He could see them now just up ahead. The lazy one was wounded he taste his blood in the air but he didn't have time to stay and fight so he did the only he could run. Run straight at the enemy and ripe out his throat and carry on as if nothing had happened. He was now back on track headed towards Hinata.

Shikamaru's pov

Bastard had shot me in shoulder. The blood had stained my shirt and dripped to the ground. Nine dead bodies lay around all people I had killed. This whole fight had been a drag they just kept coming. Now the guy in front of me was a coward hid and watched as his own friends died before he took his shoot when I wasn't ready. My own fault Temari will tell me if I live.

Temari. She was in the house with Hinata and the babies which would be born by now. I could only pray that the will of fire which I believe in so much would keep them safe.

''Who would have guessed that I'd get to take the famous shadow man himself. Goro warned us about you and how we take actions to kill you along with the rest of your so called gang.'' The man spoke to not that I cared what he was saying. ''Well this is it hope the shadow treat you well on the over side cause their all you'll have.'' The man raised his gun aimed at my head and got ready to kill me.

I didn't look at him but the trees around us. I could imagine us when we had stood outside the house for the group photo which was later painted on the wall of the east wing wall. We had all stood together as a family even Akamaru and Demon had been there.

Demon he was with them. I know that Gaara trusted the wolf even if he wouldn't admit and if Gaara trusted Demon with Hinata i knew that he would protect Temari while she was with them.

The trigger was about to be pulled when a blur jumped between us and ran pass blood that wasn't my own strayed across my face. I looked to the side to see Demon disappear into the trees and then heard the loud thump of the dead body hitting the floor.

Demon was out which could only mean that Hinata wasn't in the safe house any longer. She was in the forest with the babies and Temari but why? I got to my feet and ran after Demon he was my only lead to finding Temari and Hinata. That is if they were still together.

After running for a while he came upon Kankuro running after Demon too. ''Yo Shikamaru what the hell happened to you.'' Kankuro asked as the too ran along side each moving apart when the trees called for them too.

''Got shot did Demon come to you too.'' I asked moving out of the way of a tree.

''No Hinata ran passed a while ago. Demon wasn't with her so he must have been with Temari and she let him out or he broke down whatever was keeping him from going after Hinata.'' I knew Kankuro was right if Hinata was on her own that meant Temari had the babies and if Demon hadn't been with Hinata from the start then she had left him their to protect them but something must of happened for Demon to just leave them. I told Kankuro my though which he agreed with.

''Shikamaru you go find Gaara. Something big is about to happen and I know its not gonna be good.

Thanks for readying review if you like ;)


	18. Caught

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

Hinata could feel her heart jump in her chest as she ran. That man he hadn't come for her but he sure as hell wanted her now. Oma. She had never met him in her life and now he wanted her as if she was some toy. Well she wouldn't make it easy on him. She could hear Demon telling her to keep going that he was coming for her but that was her plan. She wouldn't be caught by the likes of a guy like Oma.

Her blood trail would lead everyone to her. She hadn't put any shoes on when she ran as if she had time. Gaara he would come and save her she just knew it. She slid to a stop when she found herself at a river with entered a cave. The current was flowing to fast so she couldn't jump in without getting washed away and down into the cave where she would never be able to get out of. 'Gaara please come for me.'' She whispered to the wind.

Gaara

Gaara looked into the mans eye's as his life faded into thin air. Who did these people think they were coming after his family. When he found their leader he ripe him open and take out his still beating heart as his prize. He was sure he would he would have tout it were Hinata wouldn't find it or it wouldn't be a prize anymore.

BOOM.

The ground started to shake. What the hell had happened Gaara had no idea, that is until he turned to see large amounts of smoke coming from the cabin were Hinata and the babies were.

''HINATA.'' Gaara shouted dropping the man and talking off towards the cabin. His family, if anything had happened to them. He felt his heart beat in his ears. He was more scared then he had ever been in his life. What his eye's saw stopped him dead in his tracks. There was nothing left of the cabin. The whole place was covered in flames and the build had collapsed on itself. Hinata his Hinata was buried in here with his family he needed to get them out. He was just going to run into to flames to dig them out when he heard some shout.

''Gaara, Gaara.'' Shikamaru ran into view only to shop dead in his tracks. He face turned deathly pale at the sight before him. He fell to his knees ''Temari'' he whisper her name and tears began to fall when the two heard crying. They looked to see Temari walking towards them holding the to babies. Hinata wasn't with her so that could only mean one thing she was gone. Gaara felt his heart grow cold.

''God Shika can't be away from me for long without breaking down.'' It was said with humour but Gaara could see how beat up she looked. Rushing forward Gaara took the babies from her and leaned back against a tree holding them close. They were all he had left of Hinata.

Reaching out Shikamaru grabbed Temari and pulled her into a crushing hug. ''I thought I'd lost you.'' He whispered to her not ever wanting to let go.

''I not going anywhere anytime soon.'' She whispered into his neck. The cry of one of the babies snapped her out of her moment. ''Gaara. Hinata I'm so sorry she ran I couldn't leave them she's out there alone.'' Temari turned to Gaara whose face showed his surprise that Hinata was out there somewhere on her own.

''Gaara, Kankuro's on her trail and Demon's out there too. They're headed towards the river.'' Shikamaru said pulling away from Temari to take one of the held out babies as Temari took the other. ''There's something not right Gaara. Demon he's not stopping which can only mean Hinata's in trouble you need to leave now.''

''Take care of them for me.'' Gaara said looking at his sons before disappearing into the forest after the mother of his children, wife and soul mate, he vowed he wouldn't lose her and he'd make damn sure his promise was true. Pushing himself faster he headed in the direction of the river and the sound of Demons howl.

Kankuro

Sweat fell into his eye's as he ran after Demon but he could see him but followed the path he'd taken which kept leading him towards the river. At this time of year the river was too dangerous to go near as it flooded over. It was dangerous for Hinata to be near it and from the bits of blood on the ground Hinata was slowing and quickly. He needed to move faster and hurry to Hinata.

Shikamaru should have found Gaara by now and found the sound of the bang the cabin was no longer there. He prayed as he ran that no had been hurt. He jumped as he almost fell over a dead body letting him know that demon had been though this area. Just looking at the head which was hanging on to the body by treats of shin made him feel safe that demon was on their side.

Kiba

''Get out the way you bloody pests.'' Kiba roared as he threw the two men towards Akamaru who made quick work of them. ''To thinks I used to think Shino's bugs were annoying back when we were young right Akamaru.'' Kiba asked as he looked off towards the smoke. When he felt Akamaru rub against him he smiled. ''I know she's not there but the babies are. Still can't get over it was good of demon to pass the that on to you .''

'Yes. He also wants us to go back to the cabin and guard the little ones while he goes to save Hinata. It seems Shikamaru has been shot an is most likely at the cabin with Temari. He also said we are not needed as Gaara and Kankuro are already behind him not that he needs any help.'' Akamaru spoke in Kiba's mind.

''Well I guess we might as head over and we should pick Shino up on the way that was we won't be alone with that love sick couple. Their worst then Gaara an that's saying something. Kay lets go.'' With that said the pair setoff in Shino's direction and then to the cabin. They could believe that Demon, Kankuro and Gaara would bring Hinata back with them.

Hinata

I couldn't breathe the hands around my throat where cutting off an air I was trying to take in. ''Come now just fall asleep and I can take you far away from that devil.'' Oma whispered into her ear lovingly. He was trying to knock her out so that it would be easier to take her away. Just as her sight was going a blurry body slammed into Oma sending him off Hinata an into a tree trunk.

Hinata gulped the air into her lungs and slowly sat up and looked into the eye's of her protector. ''I knew you'd come and find.'' Hinata whispered. She didn't look away from him until she heard the bang of the gun. She looked at Oma who smirked at her. Her eye's widened as he fell and blood rushed out of his chest. She screamed only one name. ''GAARA.''

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed and please review.


	19. Coming for You

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

Blood was spattered across her face. She could feel the stickiness on her skin. He lay across her lap but he stood when he heard the click of the gun once again. She looked up at Omi who smirked once a again before firing the gun. This continued until the gun was empty but she watched as he kept getting up each time and not once did he make any sound of pain.

Oma grew furious watching this happen. Throwing the gun away he kicked him back down an placed his foot on his face kicking him repeatedly. ''Why wont you just stay down and die.''

Getting up Hinata ran and an grabbed the gun from the ground hitting Oma's head with it knocking him away. ''Stop leave him alone.'' She shouted standing in front of him willing to risk her life.

''Bitch who do you think your hitting.'' With those words said Oma fist was sent her way knocking to the ground and spending her rolling towards the rushing river. The body bloodied and battered stood once more in front of her blocking his way.

Oma's twisted smirk made Hinata feel sick to her stomach as she watch him walk forward. Just as he reached out a fist to the face sent him flying across the grass. ''Got here just in time eh Hinata.'' Kankuro said cracking a smile at Hinata but still keeping an eye on Oma. ''Hey Demon now that I'm here you can take a break.'' Demon even after she told him not to come she knew he would but where w3as Gaara. Demon didn't drop but made its way towards Hinata. Kankuro turned a angry glare on Oma cracking his knuckles as he so spoke he held a tone of acid in his voice. ''No one and I mean no one gets away with hurting one of our family members an lives tell about it.''

Hinata watched as Kankuro used only his fists to hit Oma's face. Blood was dropped like rain drops from his face with every hit given. Kankuro wasn't going to give any time so but Hinata could feel herself slipping into the raging river she needed to move fast.

''Well what have we got here a little bird and a dog that's bit off more then he can chew.'' A voice wall known to Hinata asked as a man walked out from behind the tree he had been hiding watching everything unfold. Reaching out a hand a hand to Hinata he asked sweetly. ''My dear Hinata won't you leave this place and come with me .'' Teeth locked around his thumb and index finger. Screaming and trying to pull them from Demon mouths caused the skin to tear blood flooded Demon's mouth an with crunch noise The hand pulled away from the mouth without two of its digits.

Kankuro turned to see the hand reach out to Hinata. He watch proud as Pain suddenly came over him and looking down he found a dagger in his side. Oma looked at him face bloodied an a smile in palace. A look of shock crossed Kankuro's face as a large sword was pushed though the head of the now dead body under.

''Only I get to bring pain to my brother and that's final.'' Hinata heard the voice and knew he was finally here. He was stood in front of Kankuro with a sword buried deep within Oma's head. She couldn't take her eye's off his form covered in blood and a sinister smile in place as he gazed at Goro who held his bloody hand to his chest. The time had come Goro could see his life flash before his eye's and his only chance of surviving was by talking Gaara's only weakness and using it against him.

~Temari~

They were so small his little hands, his little feet even his nose so cute was small. This child she could see so much of her brother in him but as he grabbed her finger she knew he had bits of Hinata in there too. She could remember Gaara only being weeks old and never wanting to be touched unless necessary. This small child was any thing but that as soon as Gaara had handed him other he had cried as if knowing his father was leaving him. His brother had yet to make a noise and was fast asleep in the arms of Shikamaru who was now also fast asleep. Kiba, Akamaru and Shino had arrived after receiving a message from Demon to protect the babies at all costs.

Crying started and she looked at the baby a now wide awake Shikamaru held. Then she heard the echo of Gaara's name being shouted to the world as the baby cried more and soon the child in her own arms started. Taking both babies Temari place them in the blanket Hinata had over her just hours ago and once they had the blanket they stopped crying..

''Gaara's finally there and now there's going to be hell to pay.'' Kiba said looking up at the sky watching the birds flew the area.

''Lets just hope that Hinata's in one piece or its over for everyone in the area.'' Shikamaru stated before closing his eye's.

Temari knew the words to be true. Putting the babies against her she prayed that everything would turn out or hell would be released.

Short but college keeps me busy now a days. Changed it a little for AmaiNeiko hope this is better


	20. Were waiting

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

Hinata pov

Kankuro was looking at Gaara but I could see that he too knew that Gaara's other side had taken over. This was a side of him I hoped to never see again. The last time Gaara had lost control lead to me leaving, the pain he had caused that rapist had caused even me to feel like he didn't deserve such a fate but when I read the news days later I knew what Gaara did wasn't enough but I wasn't strong enough to stay by his side and watch as he could do such things to other's. Even know I could never see him after I knew he had killed someone.

I could feel Goro shake next to me and felt Demon as he touched his noise to my cheek letting me know he was still there to protect me. The blood across his face rubbed against me but I didn't mind it wasn't his after all Demon could never die unless I did but I knew he could still feel pain as I could feel it though out my own body.

Gaara's crazed gaze landed upon me and I knew that I needed to move away from Goro now or else I would be caught in the cross fire. As Demon and I began towards Gaara I was suddenly pulled and a hand wrapped my throat. Before I could open my mouth a bloodied hand covered it and if I did open my mouth it would be filled with blood.

''Can't touch me now while I have your precious lover can you.'' Goro called to Gaara as he slowly moved back away from Demon who was making his way towards them. ''You mutt stay back or she'll be taking a trip to the other side along side me.'' Goro shouted at Demon who stopped at hearing his words.

Click. ''That's not gonna happen any time today pal.'' The voice came from behind them. Goro couldn't turn to see who it was but Hinata knew from the voice that Naruto was standing on the other side of the river.

The feeling of relief Hinata felt made her heart leap. If this was the end of her life at least she knew that some of her family was alive and would take care of her children and Gaara for her. An if what Goro said was true that she and him would journey to the other side it wouldn't be with him but with Demon whose soul was joined to hers but was she ready to leave her family so soon.

'I will be with you no mater what you choose..' Demon voice spoke to her and she looked at him sadly knowing that he would forever follow her not matter what. Always unable to live the life he should have. 'You are my life from the moment we met I was meant to be by your side and if not for you I would not know love.' Demon bowed his head to her while keeping his eye's locked on hers. Hinata began to cry she didn't know how she come to have such a great family but they would always be in her heart each and everyone of them.

Taking her eye's off Demon she looked to Kankuro who was now leaning against a tree looking a her. He was bleeding out and losing colour. He had taken his shirt off an tied it were the blood was coming from it would do for now but he needed help soon or else.

When Kankuro felt eye's on him he looked up an his gaze locked with Hinata's. Her eye's looked so sad that when she winked at him and they began to shine with Happiness he uneasy settle inside himself. When she moved her gaze on to Gaara he knew something was horrible was going to happen. She was paler then he had ever seen her and slowly her chest was moving slower then it should have been she was getting weaker.

With Hinata looking at Gaara she could see that he was having an inward battle on what to do. He wanted so bad to kill Goro but he needed to feel Hinata by his side know she was alright.

As Gaara finally can to his senses his eye's locked with Hinata and he knew the that things weren't going to turn out how he wanted them too. She had such a look in her eye that told him she loved him but why else would she convey this message if she didn't think everything would be ok. Then he noticed it she had moved her feet and bent her legs slightly.

Hinata pushed back with everything she had left and sent herself and Goro sailing in the air towards the river. She heard the shouts around her calling her name but only closed her eye's. Goro's arms came away when they hit the water and the were being washed away towards the cave, to their end. Her own arms were pushed away to each side and she was unable to even left them her strength all but gone. Then she felt the worst pain she had ever felt wrap around her wrist and came to a stop but the water still pulled her trying to take her but something wasn't letting go.

She heard Gaara's voice over the rushing water. ''Don't let her go you hear me. If you want her to live you'll keep a hold on her.'' Opening her eye's felt like she was lifting weights but she pushed herself to see what was happening. Their stood Demon his mouth locked around her wrist pulling her in and Gaara reaching his hand out to grab her arm and pulling her also. ''I won't let you leave me again do you hear me Hinata.'' She smiled as her world suddenly went into darkness.

Temari pov

Three weeks almost a mouth had gone by and Hinata had not once showed that she was alive other them her chest rising up and down. I brought the boys to visit her everyday and to see if Gaara would at least show some interest in his sons but no he glared the moment I walked thought the door refused to so much as touch the boys. I would lay one on each side of Hinata and as if they knew who she was the would cling the her. The two boys did nothing but cry when they were away from Hinata and if not for Neji help I don't think I would ever get them to sleep.

Maybe the boys knew Neji was the closet being to their mother other then each other. As I watched them sleep now curled up against Hinata I knew that she fighting to come back to us. Gaara would have Ino brush her hair each morning and take care of her medical needs but Gaara took it upon himself to be the only one to wash her and dress her each morning before Ino would arrive.

I looked for the piece of paper Hinata had left with the names of her children. To her first born the name Tai was given meaning the great. To her second born the name Kai meaning the keeper of the earth. So to Hinata these were the great keepers of the earth and her most pervious gift to offer the world and her family who waited for her.

Hinata to me at this moment looked like a doll with her eye's closed waiting for the right moment to open her eye's but that time wasn't now and I don't know when that time will be. I knew Kiba would be coming soon to visit as he did this time everyday he got a chance. Akamaru would come along with him an lay silently by the door. He dear not get near Hinata with the twins were so close to her almost afraid of them.

What scared me the most was that Gaara would be in his office or with Hinata he talked to Kankuro and I sometimes but only us. I had heard his cries one night begging Hinata to open her eye's and come back to him.

Hinata's body had been exhausted way past its limits and she had lost a lot of blood and Sai was the only one who could give her blood which had saved Hinata life. It was strange how the family which had been so close not but weeks ago had slowly been falling apart yet each member would come and still visit. I was always close encase the twins neede3d me but I could hear the talks they had with Hinata. Sometimes there tears, laughs and stories told of old times.

I learned a lot about my family over these last three weeks. Like how Naruto would tell her about everything that would happen thought out his day, Sai would come along with Naruto sometimes and sit quietly not sure what to say to her but he always said hello and goodbye. Kiba would tell that she was making them wait to long and needed to come back to them he also came to check on Demon who was also asleep like Hinata and hadn't woken since he fell asleep the moment Hinata was safe in bed beside him. Demon lay on the end of the bed no the wise of the people coming in and out the room.

Shino spoke about the butterfly's and his bugs, about weather and would sometimes bring a book along to read to her. Ino would tell her how the gardens were and how she missed sitting out in the garden together. Choji would tell her about what was going on with himself and how much Ino missed her, Shikamaru would nap in the room but I could hear him whisper to Hinata telling her things that he didn't want even me to hear. Tenten and Lee visited together Lee telling Hinata about every little thing that she had missed and Tenten would whisper to keep his voice down and not wake the twins. Tenten would tell her about what it was like to have her so close yet feel like she was in another world from them. Sasuke would come by and sit beside her.

I knew it was hard on him as he loved Hinata the same way Gaara did. She was the first person to welcome him after his family had been killed and he treasured her so much that he couldn't stand to see her in this state and when he looked at the twins I could see the longing in his eye's wishing they were his and apart of his family but that was a dream that could never come true at least not one I could see happening. Neji visited twice each day. He would talk to Hinata and hold the twins for their feed. He put them in their crib which was in Temari room for the time being.

I knew Kankuro came in during the night when I asked why he told me 'She may be lonely at night with no around and its just till Gaara comes.' He told me. It hurts to see my family like this but no but Hinata can fix us now and until she wakes there is nothing I can do.

''Temari'' I turned to Shikamaru behind me. ''Come to bed Kankuro will be along shortly. She will come back to us soon don't worry.'' He took my hand and began to lead me away from the room Hinata lay asleep. As I walked out I came face to face with my brother on his way to visit Hinata.

Kankuro pov

''Temari you shouldn't stay so late. What will happen when you exhaust yourself and you can't take care of the twins.'' I asked my sister she looked over worked and had for days now. She sighed before nodding.

''I know Kankuro I think I just need a little rest and I'II be back to myself again.'' She said before Shikamaru and she walked off towards there room. I watched them go before walking towards my other sister who still lay asleep. Before sitting down on the chair beside her bed I patted Demon head. I would never do so while he was awake but he had saved my life and Hinata's and for that I was grateful to him.

Sitting down and talked to Hinata for a while and when I looked the clock I knew Gaara would be coming soon. Standing I kissed her forehead before saying goodbye but as I was just about to leave the room I heard the most sought after sound in the house whisper my name. Turning I seen her eye's open her eye's an look at me before they closed once more but opened again an then she smiled and remained awake.

As fast as my legs could carry me I ran the two doors down to Gaara's office busting in not giving it a second thought. ''She's awake.'' I shouted at him and no other word was needed as he raced by me to get to.

On mid term now so hope to get some work done hope you review


	21. The End

Time has come to end my story. Kind of sad to think this is the end but I've enjoyed every moment and I will rewrite to fix the bad grammar at some point.

Hinata pov

My whole world was anything but black. I was sat on hill in some sort of dream world. Everything was calm and peaceful around me but I could hear everything going on and feel every touch. The sheets soft under my unmoving body, the brush running though my hair, the water as someone washed me, the kisses placed upon my lip's, cheeks and forehead, The feel of Demon's fur against my hand whenever someone placed it upon him and the feel of my babies laid against my side.

Demon would speak to me in my mind while laying his head atop my lap in our dream world.. He too seemed to be stuck in this deep sleep also. Demon would be moved by Kiba so that his limbs didn't go stiff. Though his eye's were closed he could tell who would enter my room before they even neared the door. He kept the darkness away that called my name. My mother's voice so temping called me but Demon denied it saying I was still needed here on earth.

My favourite part of the day is when Temari brings the boys to visit me. Their cries when they were being taken away broke my heart but I could do nothing for my little one's until my body could move again by itself.

Everyone visited me and I found their company enjoying as I hated when I was once again left alone in the dark room if not for demon I don't think I'd have had the will to live on.

Naruto visited sometimes with Sai and I found that couldn't help laugh at what he told. Sometimes I wished he hadn't told as much as he did. What he does in the bathroom should stay there, demon thought so too. Kiba asked for me to wake and I hoped he knew I was trying. Shino, Ino and Choji would talk to me as if I weren't asleep that is until they were leaving and voiced how much they missed me. Shikamaru would whisper his fears to me about how the hold I had on our family was blessing and curse. He wanted me to come back and fix what I had made a mess of, Lee shouted about everything that went on around the house while Tenten would tell him to lower his voice.

Sasuke was the one that I felt hurt the most when he visited me. He would whisper his love for me and remind me of days gone past and stories of long ago. He would brush his fingers against my cheeks and kiss my cheek before he left.

My visits from Neji always cleared me of any doubts I had of leaving this world. My brother who held my hand's as a little girl still held it now when I needed him most. He reminded me of who I was and about what my heart wanted and who held it. He took care of the boys for me and it seemed that they liked him as they wouldn't cry when he would pick them up.

Kankuro always visited at night as if he knew this when I needed someone the most. He would stay with me until Gaara came. He would remind of all the pranks we'd done together even after Gaara told us not too. It felt nice not to be talked to about things he and I had done together. It made me feel closer to him as if this deep sleep wasn't in the way. He knew what my answers would be to anything he said showing me just how much we were as a family.

Then he would leave and Gaara would come and sit by my side and cry, morn me as if I were dead but I wanted to listen more to Kankuro and not feel crushed under Gaara's sadness. I felt as he kissed my forehead and knew it was time I woke and not let them suffer any longer. My eye lids fluttered open and I looked at Kankuro . ''Don't leave yet.'' He was there and then he was gone. I didn't know what had happened when suddenly I was looking into pale green eye's.

''Your awake.'' Gaara he whispered to me not fully trusting himself that I was really awake.

Smiling I opened my arms for him. ''I'm awake.'' I whisper back tearfully.

~xx~

An Hour had passed since Hinata had finally awoken and like she knew they would her family had quickly gathered to her side. Tears, hugs and laughs were made and give in hours that passed. She told them about how she had heard everything they said. Some looked pleased to know that Hinata could hear them others not as much that being Sasuke who couldn't look Hinata in the eye after she told them.

Once everyone left Temari asked if Hinata would sleep before morning came and then she would bring the boys to her. Hinata agreed and Temari left with Shikamaru to get some rest.

Gaara had stood off to the side when their family had been in the room but now that they were alone he could finally have her all to himself. Climbing into bed beside her Gaara pulled her so the she half across his chest. ''Don't ever leave me again.'' He whispered into her hair inhaling her scent that he loved.

''I wont leave you. Not when you and all my family are here. There's no where else I'd rather be then by your side.'' If only I knew that it would all be a lie later I would have made that moment last longer.

x~x

''Gaara I'm going to take a walk in the garden with Ino.'' Hinata called to him from the main door leading out of the north wing. The boys were in a pram ready to go. Like Hinata knew he would Gaara appeared around the corner like clockwork. ''Gaara you don't need to come.'' But her words failed to reach his ears as he put his coat on and moved to open the door for her. ''Gaara have you seen Demon he's be gone for awhile now.'' Hinata asked looking out into the hall to see if he was waiting outside for her.

''Hm no I let him out earlier but haven't seen he since then.'' Gaara said.

'Don't worry I'm just out making sure everything is ok before you bring the twins out is all.' Demon voice rang out thought her mind.

Once outside Ino chatted with Hinata softly while Gaara pushed the pram Hinata hand was placed in the crook of his arm as they walked. ''Winter seems to be coming soon don't you think Hinata.'' Ino asked as she looked at the flowers that had started to wilt away.

''Yes I agree but at least the flowers in the green house will still be here in winter.''

''Oh that's reminds me I haven't got the green house ready for winter I better go talk to Choji and Shikamaru about helping. Is it ok if we cut are walk short.''

''Yes of course but I'm going to stay out here with Gaara.'' Hinata said looking but at Gaara who smile at her. Once Ino left she and Gaara made their way towards the Sakura tree were they sat on the bench over looking the garden. ''The first time you brought me here I knew we would make it work somehow and look at us now a little off a year and we made it though the hard times together.''

''As long as you are by my side I can face an army and not be afraid.'' Gaara whispered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead as she leaned up against him. Kai began to cry so Hinata picked him and kissed his forehead like Gaara had done to her. Tai was awake now also and had eye's on Hinata and his brother. Gaara seeing this picked him up and held him like Hinata. ''Hinata do think I'm be a good father.''

''Of course you are. What's brought this on?'' Hinata asked worrying. Since she had woken up Gaara had been spending time with her and the twins at every moment he got. They had finished the boys room. It was located in the north wing. It was upstairs and had a dome glass ceiling so that the boys could see the stairs at night.

''Its just when I thought you wouldn't wake up I didn't know if I could ever think of them as my children if they had made me lose you. I love you so much that the moment your heart stopped I was going to stop my own just so I could stay with you.'' Gaara said truthfully looking at Tai who was looking at Hinata with eye's filled with the want to be held by his mother. It seemed both his sons loved Hinata as much as he did.

A gloved hand touched his cheek and turned him to that his eye's looked with warm lavender. ''If anything ever did happen to me you are to live your life as long as it takes you. You will take care of our family and children and you will live as if I'm still by your side because that's where my heart will always be always with the one it belongs too you.'' Hinata pressed a soft loved kiss to his cold lips.

''I love you with all my heart but know this Hinata I won't let anyone take you away I'II fight till my last breath. You belong to me Hinata and that's never going to change.'' Sharing this moment meant everything to Hinata. She was finally safe with Gaara, her children, Demon and her family. Maybe just maybe they could live out there life they wanted too.

~xx~

Where cabin had been burned to ashes was were demon had gone off too. Demon made his way towards the river. Something had been bothering him ever since he had woken up in Hinata warm embrace. A heavy feeling had set over his heart whispering to him that she was in danger. So here he was back where Hinata heart had stopped beating before it restarted again.

Something felt off about the area it was coming from the over side of the river. Demon knew of a bridge down river it would take time to get to the other side but it had to be done. After some time he was able to get to the other side of the across from where he and Gaara saved Hinata.

Getting as close to the entrance of the cave he was unable to smell anything due the water washing any scent away but his eye's made up for that. A piece of cloth was snagged on the cave wall and just at Demon paws on the muddy earth was a handprint. A handprint that only had three fingers. Teeth pulling back in a snarl Demon turned and began his journey home. Hinata was in danger as was the twins he needed to report back to her and figure out want they would do.

While back home unbeknown to the of the danger they were in once again Gaara and Hinata sat under with their boys planning out a life that may never happen.

Leaving with a cliff-hanger there will be a squeal but I don't know when.


	22. Chapter 22

The sequel to You belong to me Hinata has been uploaded .


End file.
